naruto el nidaime caballero oscuro
by naruto tendo rikudo
Summary: despues de aceptar la mision ecomendado por las tres diosas el se arrojara con un monton de enemigos armado con sus espadas y luce y ombra ocasionara estragos en la academia youkai confirmado naruto-harem
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa traigo un nuevo fic espero que les guste

Tendrá un inicio igual que los dos anteriores pero si quieren saberlo entonces léanlo y voy a publicar ahora mismo el capitulo 1

-hablar-

"jutsu"

(pensar nota de autor)

Naruto había llegado a un mundo nuevo gracias a ciertas diosas eso y que mientras caminaba vio a un sacerdote caminando y vio que dejo caer un sobre el con curisidad lo recogió y vio que era una inscripción a la academia youkai era un poco extraño bueno el no era ta extraño después de luchar con gente que caminaba por paredes y agua capaz de lansar fuego por la boca y animales de mas de 50 metros de alto era lo cotidiano firmo la solicitud mientras que iva de regreso a el hotel donde se hospedaba termino lo puso en un sobre y lo envio por el correo entro por la entrada – ah sparda san mucho gusto disfruto su salida – pregunto un hombre en sus 45 años – si estuvo muy bueno hiroshi san – dijo el sereno – discúlpeme pero me retirare ahora- dijo naruto llendo en dirección a las escaleras – que tengas una magnifica noche sparda-san- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa naruto entro a su cuarto cuando vio un paquete en su cama "bien eso fue muy extraño sin embargo casi nada podria sorprenderme" se acerco y tomo suavemente el paquete por las dudas de que halla algo frágil al abrirlo tuvo una gota en la nuca ai dentro había un par de chaquetas verdes con corbatas rojas y dos pantalones color marón claro " yo no voy a ponerme esto es mucho peor que el mono naraja que solia usar cuando era pequeño solo me faltaba ponerme una diana de tiro y un cartel que diga enemigo a la vista" – mejor uso la ropa de siempre haci no hare el asmerreir de ese tonto lugar – dijo el observando su gabardina colgada en una percha junto a una funda de guitarra donde poseía sus tres espadas la Espada de sombras Yamato, heredada de su amiga misara. También posee un filo realmente increíble, tiene una tsuka de color blanco, una saya color azul decorada con broches dorados, y una distintiva tira amarilla sujeta a la saya. Que es de un color oscuro

Le permite usar el modo dark slayer lo principal es esquivar y golpear a altas velocidades que tu enemigo no sabra lo que le golpeo utiliza espadas de energía demoníaca para atacar o protegerse que vienen por haci desirlo en pack dos por uno misara casi se lo metió en la cabeza que no solo debería usar pistoloas ya que las pistolaas bien no podrían adaptarse al estilo de yamato , la siguiente espada es la misma espada que tuvo su pelea dante contra misara está decorada con forma de esqueleto humano de un lado y de un demonio del otr

Hasta ahora los brazos que se asemejan a huesos están pegados al esqueleto como si necesitara un mecanismo o algo para abrirse

La siguiente espada era la mas curiosa paresia una espada estilo victoriano y tenia una joya en la empuñadora de plata su nombre edge forcé se sparda se la dejo con estas palabras " ya no tengo mas que enseñarte me as superado y por ello te dejare a rebellion junto a edge forcé por supuesto que también te dejare el amuleto perfecto que una vez fue utilizado por mis hijos por separado" el miro hacia el costado donde había un collar de plata con un rubi incrustrado en un tipo de cubrimiento plateado luego observo sus otras dos creaciones luce y ombra en onor a las pistolas de sparda pero estas tenían una gran diferencia además de disparar balas ilimitadas podía canalizar canalizar chakra oscuro en ombra y chakra luz en luce eran muy potentas mas potentes que un disparo cargado de blue rose a máximo poder el tranquilamente se levanto y empezó a guardar sus cosas cuandoempezo a sentir una energía oscura en un determinado lugar rápidamente agarro su gabardina poniendo su amuleto debajo de la camisa y agarrando las fieles pistolas las guardo en su fundas correspondientes salió caminando hacia la puerta y desapareció en un booron violeta llego a una zona abandonada y observo una puerta del infierno creadas apartir de la orden de la espada

Cuando todo comenzó a temblar y un huracán de fuego salió disparado y aterriso en el suelo

Cuando termino la iluminación naruto con su mano derecha se peino al igual que haría vergil y observo a una mujer pelirroja en sus años veinte con una gran figura voluptuosa debajo de una armadura de caballero solo asentuando mas sus pechos copa D sus estrechas caderas piernas torneadas y un bello rostro en forma de corazón – mmm el mundo de los humanos aquí es donde padre falleció y me dejo el trono a mi la emperatriz de fuego ahora donde esta ese familiar del traidor de sparda naruto se tenso nadie osaba insultar al hombre con el cual entreno y fue una figura paterna incluso están relacionados en sangre gracias al poder de edge forcé absorvio el poder de sparda pero aun sigue latente sin despertar el habrio su estuche sacando a rebellion y sellando el estuche en su muñeca – e tu – dijo naruto en su voz monótona saliendo de los arboles – habla del diablo y aparecerá- dijo irónicamente el haciéndola darse vuelta ella se lamio los labios inconcientemente "mmm haci que haci son todos los desendientes de sparda muy bien lo admito el es un galan" mientras se mantenía estoica por fuera por dentro solto una risita de colegiala – haci que eres desendiente de el-

Dijo ella observándole de arriba abaj – se podría decir –dijo el observándole analíticamente que es lo que buscas aquí- pregunto naruto seriamente eclipsando su actitud despreocupada – pues dejándolo en términos fáciles tu muerte- rugio ella lansandose al ataque a una velocidad vertigonosas que dejaría a guy con la sexta puerta asombrado golpeo el mentón de el peli plata con el dorso de su mano y finalizo con una patada que le mando a estrellarse a una pared solo para telenstramportase detrás de ella y darle una patada – ara ara que pasa te estas canzando- pregunto el burlonamente haciendo que ella ruga de ira muere choco su espada con el y empesaron a darse sablazos del uno al otro sin tregua alguna hasta que en un movimiento mal calculado la mujer aprovecho tirando la espada de naruto a un lado y apuñalándole con la suya –ugh- dijo el mientras la saangre empezó a salir de su boca y siguió por su barbilla hasta gotear en el suelo –mmm eres bueno pero no lo suficiente- dijo ella hasta que sensualmente le giro la cara para darle un beso mientras introducio mas su espada en sus entrañas sacándole un gruñido de dolor a el aprovechando ella entroducio su lengua y degusto de la sangre junto con el sabor de la boca del albo ella termino saco su espada y trajo su boca a su oído izquierdo – si hubiéramos estado en otro lugar otro momento tal vez nos ayamos conocidos mejor dijo ella mientras el callpo de espaldas al suelo pero haciendo ademan de levantarse ella rápidamente agarro rebellion y le empalo con su espada haciendo que el quede inerte "NARUTO-KUN/SAMA" gritaron varias voces en su mente (play baroque and beats bianco angelo theme)

Tac tac sonaron los latidos del corazón hasta que empeso a mover sus manos en un estallido de energía deteniendo a la mujer vio el brazo izquierdo de naruto cambio pero después su cuerpo emitió un brillo mientras el mismo empezó a retirar a rebellion de su corazón con un rugido de poder –GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- se transformo en algo que influndio mucho miedo en la mujer delante del su apariencia semi-reptil , un par de cuernos hacia el frente, dos pares de alas insectoides y un par de alas de murciélago. Todo su cuerpo parece ser de color gris con armadura con detalles y matices de color púrpura, y decoraciones ornamentales características, como la tapicería de oro a lo largo de su "corona", una joya vertical roja en la frente, así como protectores para los brazos y piernas de oro –s-s-spa-rda- dijo ella en shock mientras naruto admiro su forma y volvió a su forma humana después de desactivar su devil trigger en cambio activo el devil bringer y se acerco a la mujer tendida en el suelo –bien aun quieres pelear-dijo el con rebellion ahora en su forma liberada en su hombro derecho- no por favor tome mi poder sere su arma diablo – dijo ella agachando la cabeza- hey tranquila solo quiero saber por que quisistes venir a atacar este lugar – bueno lo que paso es que para obtener mi status como demonia de clase s tenia que matar a un gran demonio y que mejor que un heredero de sparda como tu ya tienes una reputación en el makai te consideran un doble clase ss y eso que tu no usabas tu forma demoniaca – termino ella con una sonrisa nerviosa - esta bien acepto que me ayudes pero tu habitaras mi mente y podras salir como las demás y espero que no me defraudes – dijo el con una suave sonrisa – no lo hare naruto-sama- por favor llamame naruto- kun o- dijo el acercándose seca de su oído y lamiéndoselo – puedes desirme danna

-dijo el mientras ella tenia su cara roja y vapor saliendo de sus oídos empezó a desaparecer en chispas de color doradas hasta que solo quedo una mochila de aspecto demoniaco en su espalda para ser exactos el hombro izquierdo – primero las saco – dijo saltando y luego empujo con mucha concentración haci que penetre con precisión y delicadeza termino dándose media vuelta y tirando la rosa demoniaca tocando una espada haciendo que suelte una desencadenacion destrosando la puerta quedando solo un corazón partido a la mitad bien hora de salir

Al otro dia

Naruto se allaba sentado en una banca esperando el autobús que le llevaría a la academia youkai el en ves de vestir con las clásicas ropas que debe usar un alumno masculino el usaba su gabardina azul similar a al de vergil junto a pantalones negros zapatos negros de vestir debajo de la gabardina usaba una camisa negra con un pañuelo en el cuello debajo de eso estaba su collar además de eso también estaba el original collar de seis magatamas rojas en su cuello en si en opinión de cualquier mujer se veía muy deseable para ellas almeno a su lado una bolsa de lona donde tenia sus pergaminos que guardaba sus mas preciadas cosas su estuche a su lado el lo tenia apoyado en su brazo derecho " misara y yamato me habían comentado que hay una gran clasificación por rango denominado ss sss o no" dijo el en su mente " hai hasta ahora mundus-teme y oto-sama eran los de rango mayor mientras la reina de los vampiros es una doble ss " dijo misara serena " bien entonces en que rango entraría yo " dijo el con una gran sonrisa y ella respondió sin vacilar " sss ya que en si eras un doble ss sin despertar el 65% de tu poder ahora me atrevo a decir que tu eres un ser que puede llevar tus poderes mas aya de lo que otros seres podrían soñar " naruto estaba a punto de responder cuando el sonido de un claxon acaparo sus oídos – al parecer ya esta aquí- dijo el perezosamente el se acerco a las puertas – bien ya veo que estas aquí pero una pregunta por que tu estas usando algo diferente al uniforme reglamentario de la academia- dijo el con curiosidad naruto solo sonrio haciendo su pose de chico bueno que dejaría a guy con sus palabras de que sus llamas de la juventud arden igual que el sol – es por que soy impresionante – dijo el mientras el conductor le observo con una enorme gota en la nuca – ya encerio mocoso dime por que no estas usando el uniforme – ya le mande una carta al director y le dije que yo no me ajustaba a el uniforme asi que le pregunte que podía llevar y e aquí termine con mi muda de ropa favorita – que acaso tienes copias de ella- dijo el hombre a modo de broma haciendo que la sonrisa de naruto se ensanche – yup 15 mas para ser exactos – dijo el con una gran sonrisa – hajajajajajjajaaj eres muy gracioso gaki toma asiento que falta una parada mas antes de ir a nuestro destino - dijo el haciendo que naruto acienta con la cabez y tome asiento cerca del hombre uso dos asientos de distancia saco su reproductor y se puso a escuchar música

Denle play devils ever cry

Steel a soul for a second chance  
But you will never become a man

My chosen torture makes me stronger  
In a life that craves the hunger  
A Freedom and a quest for life  
Until the end the judgment night

Bless me with your gift of light  
Righteous cause on judgment night  
Feel the sorrow the light has swallowed  
Feel the freedom like no tomorrow

Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise  
Reap the tears of the victim's cries  
Yearning more to hear the suffer (of a)  
Of a demon as I put it under

Killed before, a time to kill them all  
Passed down the righteous law  
Serve a justice that dwells in me  
Lifeless corpse as far as the eye can see

The eye can see  
The eye can see  
The eye can see  
The eye can see  
The eye can see

(Clean Voice)

Bless me with the  
Leaf off of the tree  
On it I see  
The freedom reign

We are falling  
The light is calling  
Tears inside me  
Calm me down

Midnight calling  
Mist of resolving  
Crown me, with the  
Pure green leaf

Praise to my father  
Blessed by the water  
Black night, dark sky  
The devil's cry

Bless me with the  
Leaf off of the tree  
On it I see  
The freedom reign

We are falling  
The light is calling  
Tears inside me  
Calm me down

Midnight calling  
Mist of resolving  
Crown me, with the  
Pure green leaf

Bless me with the  
Leaf off of the tree  
On it I see  
The freedom reign

Praise to my father  
Blessed by the water  
Black night, dark sky  
The devil's cry

(Demonic Voice)

Life of vengeance, a passive test  
Until the grave I will rest  
Engage the pressure until it crumbles  
The existence of the lifeless black souls

Onward to the sacred battlefield  
Where justification and limits are revealed  
Tools of steel in rage they conquer  
Weed out the killing of victim's stalker

The powers proven to end the madness  
Upon I take it to end the savage  
The rays of light a truth of meaning  
To my father the blood is pleading

A justice rage for all to feel  
With innocent cries and hatred squeals  
The gore of evil seems to satisfy  
When slain an maimed and pacified

My chosen torture makes me stronger  
In a life that craves the hunger  
A Freedom and a quest for life  
Until the end the judgment night

Watch the footsteps but never follow  
If you want to live tomorrow  
Steel a soul for a second chance  
But you will never become a man

Steel a soul for a second chance  
But you will never become a man

My chosen torture makes me stronger  
In a life that craves the hunger  
A Freedom and a quest for life  
Until the end the judgment night

Bless me with your gift of light  
Righteous cause on judgment night  
Feel the sorrow the light has swallowed  
Feel the freedom like no tomorrow

Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise  
Reap the tears of the victim's cries  
Yearning more to hear the suffer (of a)  
Of a demon as I put it under

Killed before, a time to kill them all  
Passed down the righteous law  
Serve a justice that dwells in me  
Lifeless corpse as far as the eye can see

The eye can see  
The eye can see  
The eye can see  
The eye can see  
The eye can see

(Clean Voice)

Bless me with the  
Leaf off of the tree  
On it I see  
The freedom reign

We are falling  
The light is calling  
Tears inside me  
Calm me down

Midnight calling  
Mist of resolving  
Crown me, with the  
Pure green leaf

Praise to my father  
Blessed by the water  
Black night, dark sky  
The devil's cry

Bless me with the  
Leaf off of the tree  
On it I see  
The freedom reign

We are falling  
The light is calling  
Tears inside me  
Calm me down

Midnight calling  
Mist of resolving  
Crown me, with the  
Pure green leaf

Bless me with the  
Leaf off of the tree  
On it I see  
The freedom reign

Praise to my father  
Blessed by the water  
Black night, dark sky  
The devil's cry

Termino la cancion cuando vio a una chica joven de un año meso que el

De una gran figura resaltada mas por el uniforme lindas y tersas piernas unos hermosos muslos caderas anchas plano vientre y un gran pecho de una copa C

Tenia un collar que irónicamente quedaba en medio de sus pechos era uno parecido al suyo solo que mas pequeño y de color cobalto tamie observo que tenia un rostro en forma de corazón y unos deliciosos labios de color rosa natural una nariz de boto y unos grandes y inocentes ojos marrones – hola puedo sentarme aquí- dijo ella tímidamente – claro por que no- dijo el con una gran sonrisa haciendo que ella se sonroje – el en este momento tenia su cabello caído(igual que dante en the anime serie) –bien en ese caso como te llamas – dijo el con curiosidad- oh que mal de mi parte mucho gusto soy takane aono- un placer dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa en la cara mientras naruto sonrio con su sonrisa de firma- mucho gusto soy naruto sparda- dijo el tomandole la mano y besándosela como un caballero aria y ella tuvo un sonrojo mas grande

Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo posteen vean si les gusta y comenten si decean


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa traigo un nuevo fic espero que les guste

Tendrá un inicio igual que los dos anteriores pero si quieren saberlo entonces léanlo y voy a publicar ahora mismo el capitulo 2 espero que sea de su agrado y comenten por favor es de mucha importancia saber si voy bien o necesito afinar algo buen en fin vere cuando subere los capítulos siguientes de las otras historias lo que pasa es que no me llega la inspiración en fin basta de chachara a darle

-hablar-

"jutsu"

(pensar nota de autor)

Termino la cancion cuando vio a una chica joven de un año meso que el

De una gran figura resaltada mas por el uniforme lindas y tersas piernas unos hermosos muslos caderas anchas plano vientre y un gran pecho de una copa C

Tenia un collar que irónicamente quedaba en medio de sus pechos era uno parecido al suyo solo que mas pequeño y de color cobalto tamie observo que tenia un rostro en forma de corazón y unos deliciosos labios de color rosa natural una nariz de boto y unos grandes y inocentes ojos marrones – hola puedo sentarme aquí- dijo ella tímidamente – claro por que no- dijo el con una gran sonrisa haciendo que ella se sonroje – el en este momento tenia su cabello caído(igual que dante en the anime serie) –bien en ese caso como te llamas – dijo el con curiosidad- oh que mal de mi parte mucho gusto soy takane aono- un placer dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa en la cara mientras naruto sonrio con su sonrisa de firma- mucho gusto soy naruto sparda- dijo el tomandole la mano y besándosela como un caballero aria y ella tuvo un sonrojo mas grande

Ahora

-bien tortolitos aquí los dejo pero deben saber que esta academia es un lugar muuuuuuuuuuuuuy aterrador- termino con una sonrisa el conductor del autobús sacándole una gota en la nuca a naruto " se parece a yamato-taicho" pensó el haciendo que su gota cresca de doble tamaño a ver a su nueva y flamante amiga detrás de el – el conductor del autobús de miedo – dijo ella comicamente mientras el conductor se rio entre dientes mostrando sus colmillos mas largo de lo normal bueno tomare mi salida nos vemos después takane-san gaki- dijo el saludando con el sombrero en una forma de respeto

- bien vamos takane-chan – dijo el mientras que vio al hombre salir en su vehiculo el empezó a seguir su camino – cho to mate naruto – san – dijo ella nerviosa empezando a seguir a su amigo siguieron su Camino por un bosque de aspecto macabro los cuervos sentados en los arboles rocas y tumbas del lugar observaban con curiosidad al peliplata ese chico soltaba un gran poder y parecía que se estaba frenando y mucho

-ne ne naruto-san tengo una pregunta- dijo takane con una alegría descomunal e inocente- jejeje a si bueno vamos pregunta lo que quieras- quería saber por que te uniste a esta academia- dijo con curiosidad mientras el ojiazul pus una mano en su nuca y miro al cielo después de meditarlo el respondió- yo vine para hacer amigos y hacer algo de mi vida después de todo yo soy huérfano pero me las arregle para vivr además tengo amigas que me brindan su apoyo termino el con su sonrisa cursi haciendo que sus inquilinas se sonrojen takane tenia ua sonrisa ella iva a hacer otra pregunta cuando empesaron a oir ruidos como si fuera una muchedumbre el se encamino junto con su amiga detrás de el llegaron y vieron a un grupo de chicos rodeando a lo que parecían ser 5 estudiantes femeninas

Mientras tanto en el centro de la muchedumbre se encontraban 5 mujeres increíblemente hermosa, una de ellas tenía el cabello rosado, un cuerpo bastante desarrollado para sus 16 años, en su cuello colgaba un rosario y tenía un leve sonrojo por todo lo que gritaban esos tipos. Otra de ellas tenía el cabello azul con un cuerpo mucho más desarrollado que la pelirosada, llevaba una sonrisa coqueta que hacía que los hombres gritaran más de lo que ya lo hacían. La tercera tenía el cabello violeta con una mirada seria, tenía menos cuerpo que las otras dos chicas pero eso no hacía que fuera menos hermosa. La cuarta parecía que tendría 17 años, tenía el cabello negro, ojos violetas y un cuerpo muy desarrollado para su edad, ella tenía una expresión de fastidio en su rostro que para algunos la hacían ver más hermosa. Y por último estaba una pelinegra de ojos marrones y rasgados por la mitad pareciendo un felino, ella al igual que la anterior tenía un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado y en su cara se veía que había perdido la paciencia hace bastante tiempo. A ellas las llamaron las 5 princesas de la Academia Youkai del Norte por ser las más hermosas y poderosas de todo el colegio, ellas eran, Akashiya Moka(pelirosada), Kurono Kurumu(peliazul), Shirayuki Mizore(pelivioleta), Omamori Himari(ojivioleta) y Shiraishi Aiko(ojimarrón).

Aiko que ya había perdido la paciencia hace mucho tiempo le dijo a su amiga

Moka sacalos a volar – dijo ella con fastidio correspondido por las otras chicas la pelirrosada asintió y de un momento a otro un aura oscura le rodeo a naruto le recordó vagamente que esa aura se parecía un poco al susanoo sus ojos se volvieron rojos con rendijas su cabello se volvió plateado y su figura fue mucho mas madura y voluptuosa naruto ya sabia como iba a terminar esto haci que agarro a la pelicastaña y la guio fuera del imacto inminente – e naruto-san que paso que nos estamos alejando pregunto la ojimarron al albo que ahora peino su cabello hacia atrás con unos cuantos mechones ermancando su rostro haciendo que ella junto a otras mujeres del alumnado se sonrojen por el nuevo y guapo alumno frente de ellas

-creeme no querras estar en ese momento cuando pase lo que va a pasar – dijo el serio pero después cambio a su actitud despreocupada de siempre – por sierto mira ahí esta tu dormitorio ve nos vemos en clase- dijo el amablemente mientras le entregaba las valijas de ella que el le había pedido si podía llevárselas por ella – hai nos vemos después naruto-san –dijo ella alegremente mientras dirijia su rumbo a el dormitorio de niñas naruto rio por la actitud burbujeante que tenia ella le recordaba a si mismo cuando era mas joven – bien ahora donde quedara el dormitorio masculino-murmuro el mientras se fijaba en un mapa para guiar a los nuevos alumnos

Con las chicas y los siguientes muertos por inner moka

Estúpidos conozcan su patético lugar grito enojada moka dando una patada giratoria mandando a volar a todos-vamos o nos perderemos la ceremonia de bienvenida- dijo ella mientras los demás se alejaban del grupo de féminas después de todo inner moka siempre andaba de malas cuando se transformaba – no puedo creer que siguan molestando haci son realmente molestos-dijo fastidiada himari – ya sabes himari –chan que ellos no se detendrán ni siquiera con las patadas de moka-chsan-dijo seria mizore – bueno el semestre pasado eran igual haci que no veo la gran diferencia pero aun haci es muy gracioso verlos volar-dijo kurumu con una risita mientras se encaminaban a la entrada donde nuestro albo protagonista estaba terminando de pedir direcciones a un chico que amablemente le dijo pero el otro alumno diviso a las 5 princesas del youkai del norte se disculpo le deseo suerte y se fue corriendo mientras naruto tenia un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza

Con las chicas vieron a un chico que estaba de espaldas a ellas tenia un gran físico no como se idiota de saizou pero mas bien de un guerrero tenia una gabardina azul con tres aberturas forrada en oro por dentro un estuche de guitarra en la espalda y una valija en la mano izquierda – cho mate ahhh bueno almenos me dijo donde queda el dormitorio pero no pude presentarme – dijo el en un murmullo se estaba por ir hasta que moka hablo – tu quitate del medio y dejanos pasar-dijo con soberbia la vampiresa mientras el albo ni siquiera la miro-que no escuchastes dije que te movieras-dijo un poco irritada – lo siento no sabia que la realeza llegaba hoy permítame inclinarme para admirar sus zapatos majestad – dijo monótonamente pero aun haci se notaba la burla y el sarcasmo – por que tu conoce tu lugar – grito ella dándole una patada solo para abrir los ojos con incruelidad cuando el le devolvió la palabra – sigue tu propio refrán shinra tensei- dijo el mandándola a volar pero fue atrapada por aiko y himari

Las chicas mayores estaban desconcertadas no sintieron nada y de un momento a otro ese chico uso una técnica que mando a moca para atrás quien te crees que eres – dijo aiko enojada mientras naruto al fin mostro su rostro haciendo que las chicas tengan una matiz rosa en sus mejillas – yo no soy nadie ni pretendo ser nadie –dijo el mientras empezó a darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección hacia su dormitorio

Con las chicas – moka-chan estas bien- pregunto kurumu con preocupación –si aunque sentí un gran poder en el tiene el cabello plateado sin embargo sus ojos no son de un vampiro quizás es un mestiso- o quizás es un ser mas que eso- dijo alguien detrás de ellas que hiso que saltaron sobre sus pies detrás de ellas era su profesor roku sanada

-que quiere decir sensei-pregunto mizore – mientras el hombe sorio y hablo haciendo que el cigarro se mueva mientras hablaba- el director me ha hablado de que ese chico tiene un poder que le daría una paliza a los tres reyes del hades- dijo el con una sonrisa nerviosa viendo como las chicas especialmente moka le fulminaban con la mirada- ni hablar mi madre y gyokuro-sama son dos de las guerreras mas poderosas de este mundo no me niego a creer que ese chico sea tan fuerte – mientras roku levanto las manos en protesta-hey no te desquites con migo es a el al que deben preguntar no me bombardeen a mi si buscan respuestas es a el al que deben preguntar no a mi- dijo el hombre mayor dirigiéndose a la sala para esperar la ceremonia mientras las chicas vieron la dirección a donde fue naruto ellas suspiraron habían empezado con el pie izquierdo tal vez si se conocieran mejor podrían hablarlo

Y llegar a conocerse – bueno lo admito el es muy lindo- dijo kurumu con un pequeño chillido haciendo que sus amigas tengan una gota en la nuca sin embargo estaban de acuerdo con ella ya en la ceremonia takane buscaba nerviosa a su amigo hasta que lo vio sentado en una de las columnas principales como había llegado ai era un misterio para ella –he-y naruto –san como llego hasta ai arriba – pregunto ella preocupada de que su amigo se lastime cuan equivocada estaba naruto observo hacia abajo y vio a su amiga – oh takane chan no te preocupes estaba aquí arriba admirando el paisaje por asi decirlo- dijo el con una sonrisa nerviosa cuando takane le miro con confusión – bueno no importa ambos estamos en la misma clase estoy tan feliz – dijo ella aplaudiendo las manos juntas haciendo que sus pechos se bambolleen y haga uno que otro pervertido vuele con una emorragia nasal" wow esas deven ser armas mortales ahora se lo que quería decir er-sensei cuando decía que las mujeres son mucho mas peligrosas que los hombres " – bueno entonces que esperamos vamos – dijo el mientras de un segundo a otro fue arrastrado literalmente por takane llegaron al salón donde se oian ya algunas voces se ve que algunos alumnos decidieron llegar antes abriendo la puerta con cuidado entraron y vieron al maestro sentado leyendo un libro de las artes antiguas mientras los demás estaban o bien sin verlos a ellos o estar ocupados en sus que haceres roku diviso a alguien por el rabillo y sonrio al parecer el chico había llegado esto iva a ser bueno

10 minutos mas tarde mientras naruto observaba hacia afuera takane estaba leyendo un libro pronto el profesor cerro su libro de golpe haciendo que los alumnos se fijen en el –bueno bienvenidos al segundo año en youkai hoy tenemos a nuevos alumnos haci que permitane explicarles el año pasado hubo una competencia que se celebra cada año entre las dos academias norte y sur nosotros tenemos rotundamente prohibido maestros y alumnos por igual usar nuestros poderes a no ser en clase de pelea donde se medira su clasificación y si pueden entrar o no- dijo el mintras algunos se emocionaron otros imaginaron como impresionar a sus idolas las 5 princesas roku vio a naruto que parecía que no le prestaba atención el suspiro agarro un libro pesado y lo tiro en dirección a su cabeza pero para asombro de todos el solo corrió la cabeza y el libro siguió de largo chocando con la cara de un alumno que se callo comicamente naruto solo dirigió sus ojos a su profesor que le miraba irritado- sumimasen sensei no volverá a pasar dijo el en su tono monótono haciendo que las mujeres tengan un escalofrio de placer por sus espaldas – sabes chico yo solo quiero saber si tienes dudas después de todo junto a tus compañeros puedes tener las mismas preguntas-dijo el con una sonrisa al final mientras unos de los mayores fanáticos resoplo – si como no el de seguro solo hace eso para impresionar a las 5 himes del youkai del norte- dijo el mientras algunos de los otros hombres también le apoyaron y las chicas en el salón suspiraron alguna vez ivan a pensar con sus cerebros creo que no – quien-dijo el sin saber que diantres le estaban diciendo- ha no te hagas el iluso sparda-san de seguro que quieres imprecionarlas después de todo ellas son las

5 que nos representaron el año pasado y quedamos en segundo lugar quedando detras de la academia del sur son akashiya moka la vampiresa kurono kurumu la succubus shirayuki mizore yuki onna que están en la clase 2-B y de 3-A la gato samurái omamori himari y la mujer lobo shiraishi aiko entiendes ahora puede que allas tenido suerte al derrotar a moka-san- termino el mientras toda la clase dirijeron su mirada a naruto que seguía viendo hacia la ventana todos se calleron de espaldas menos takane que había superado su miedo en estar en la academia para monstuos puede que ella tenga una condición especial pero aun asi –oi no me ignores- grito el alumno anterior naruto seguía viendo por la ventana cuando el dirigió su mirada hacia el tipo que hiso que casi moje los pantalones los ojos de naruto brillaban en el EMS(para abreviar el mangekyou ;D) – cierra el pico escusa patética de monstruo o te demostrare algo mas alla que tus pesadillas- dijo el con una voz que hiso que todos se asusten el maestro iva a volver a hablar cuando la campana sono y – bueno es hora del almuerzo vuelvan después que haremos prueba para ver en que clasificación están- dijo mientras los alumnos salieron rápidamente naruto suspiro y salió con las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina y takane a su lado preocupada en el pasillo 3 de laas 5 princesas salian con un poco de nerviosismo ese chico tenia un aura mas terrorífica que la mama de moka cuando la hacían enojar " ura-chan que fueron esos raros ojos no podían ser de un vampiro verdad" pregunto omote confundida mientras ura reflexionaba la mirada atemorizante que dio naruto era terrorífica ni siquiera morgana cuando escapo de su prisión y asesino a su padre que se puso de escudo para protegerla nunca sintió tanto miedo como aquella vez " no lo se omote-chan pero ten cuidado tal vez siga un poco enojado como lo trate espero que no sea rencoroso" dijo con vergüenza omote dio una sonrisa brillante " no te preocupes viste como actua como takane-san es una persona gentil pero aun haci el cuando se enoja puede ser un frívolo guerrero" finalizo ella dentro de la cafetería las tres chicas vieron a himari y aiko sentados donde siempre ellas empezaron a platicar amenamente hasta que vieron a alguien en frente de su meza sentado sereno disfrutando de un buen tazon de ramen tranquilamente y takane esta disfrutando de unas bolas de arroz con sushi

-ellas pegaron oído a ver si podían escuchar algo de la conversación – asi que naruto san que fue eso ojo rojo raro que asusto a isshi-san – pregunto con curiosidad infantil mientras le zarandeaba el brazo y naruto degustaba de su amado ramen trago unos fideos se limpio la boca y tomo un sorbo de jugo – pues eso se llama EMS – dijo el

EMS?-pregunto con confusión e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado

Si también conocido como eternal mangekyou sharingan – woa un nombre genial

Dijo ella emocionada – y que hace – haciendo que las chicas pegen el oído con mas entusiasmo también queriendo saber – bueno el primero se llama tsukuyomi el nombre de la diosa de la luna me permite arrojar una ilucion mental a mi contrincante torturándolo en su paisaje mental durante 7 dias 7 noches – dijo el mientras que las seis chicas que escuchaban jadearon en shock ese ataque debería de ser un poderoso ataque – pero lo mejor es que solo son segundos aquí – termino el mientras las chicas ahora si que sintieron miedo ese ataque era de temer – el siguiente es el amaterasu con el nombre de la diosa del sol las llamas negras que consumen todo ni siquiera el agua sagrada puede apagarla arde durante cuatro días y cuatro noches- dijo mientras ella asintió demostrando que le entendió – el siguiente es la técnica difinitiva tanto de defensa como de ataque el susano'o – mientras ella volvió a asentir- la penúltima el kotoamatsukami una técnica capaz de controlar a un enemigo sin que se de cuenta y la ultima el kamui esa la dejare de sorpresa- dijo el con una sonrisa zorruna mientras ella se sonrojo el termino su ramen y se levantaron listos para ir a la clase – takane-chan sigue adelante yo tengo que hablar con alguien el se dirijio a la mesa donde estaban las otras chicas y aiko le vio por el rabillo de ojo "mas vale que no venga a decir de cómo derroto a moka-chan por que si es asi are que no tenga la posibilidad de tener hijos" pensó ella mientras sus uñas se volvieron garras – que quieres no te vasto con lo que paso antes- pregunto aiko con fastidio mientras himari le toco el hombro para que se calme – yo no vengo en busca de pelea aiko sempai yo solo vine a disculparme por mi conducta incorrecta tiempo atrás- dijo el haciendo una reverencia mientras las mujeres frente a el parpadearon confundidas – también lamento el ataque que lance en ti moka-san- mientras la pelirrosa negó con las manos frenéticamente –no ti-ti-enes que preocuparte naruto-san yo fui la que inicio todo si no hubiera sido arrogante "hey!" nada de eso habría pasado- bueno no importa yo aun me disculpo un caballero nunca debe tratar mal a una dama-termino el su palabra con su sonrisa y dio un saludo – ja ne sempais moka-san kurumu-san y mizore-san- dijo el mientras empezó a desvanecerse en un remolino haciendo que desaparezca ( como lo hace óbito) -wow eso fue extraño pero tengo que admitir que fue muy bueno- dijo himari con una risita mientras los fanboys se molestaron de que el nuevo este cerca de sus amores platónicos

Bueno aquí termina el capitulo posteen vean si les gusta y comenten si decean

Por cierto notaron que ruby y yukari no están es que los caambie por estas dos personajes notaran que se parece un poco a un fic en foros dz pues de ai saque la idea U_U

En fin veremos de que ira todo


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa traigo un nuevo fic espero que les guste

Tendrá un inicio igual que los dos anteriores pero si quieren saberlo entonces léanlo y voy a publicar ahora mismo el capitulo 2 espero que sea de su agrado y comenten por favor es de mucha importancia saber si voy bien o necesito afinar algo buen en fin vere cuando subere los capítulos siguientes de las otras historias lo que pasa es que no me llega la inspiración en fin basta de chachara a darle

-hablar-

"jutsu"

(pensar nota de autor)

contrincante torturándolo en su paisaje mental durante 7 dias 7 noches – dijo el mientras que las seis chicas que escuchaban jadearon en shock ese ataque debería de ser un poderoso ataque – pero lo mejor es que solo son segundos aquí – termino el mientras las chicas ahora si que sintieron miedo ese ataque era de temer – el siguiente es el amaterasu con el nombre de la diosa del sol las llamas negras que consumen todo ni siquiera el agua sagrada puede apagarla arde durante cuatro días y cuatro noches- dijo mientras ella asintió demostrando que le entendió – el siguiente es la técnica difinitiva tanto de defensa como de ataque el susano'o – mientras ella volvió a asentir- la penúltima el kotoamatsukami una técnica capaz de controlar a un enemigo sin que se de cuenta y la ultima el kamui esa la dejare de sorpresa- dijo el con una sonrisa zorruna mientras ella se sonrojo el termino su ramen y se levantaron listos para ir a la clase – takane-chan sigue adelante yo tengo que hablar con alguien el se dirijio a la mesa donde estaban las otras chicas y aiko le vio por el rabillo de ojo "mas vale que no venga a decir de cómo derroto a moka-chan por que si es asi are que no tenga la posibilidad de tener hijos" pensó ella mientras sus uñas se volvieron garras – que quieres no te vasto con lo que paso antes- pregunto aiko con fastidio mientras himari le toco el hombro para que se calme – yo no vengo en busca de pelea aiko sempai yo solo vine a disculparme por mi conducta incorrecta tiempo atrás- dijo el haciendo una reverencia mientras las mujeres frente a el parpadearon confundidas – también lamento el ataque que lance en ti moka-san- mientras la pelirrosa negó con las manos frenéticamente –no ti-ti-enes que preocuparte naruto-san yo fui la que inicio todo si no hubiera sido arrogante "hey!" nada de eso habría pasado- bueno no importa yo aun me disculpo un caballero nunca debe tratar mal a una dama-termino el su palabra con su sonrisa y dio un saludo – ja ne sempais moka-san kurumu-san y mizore-san- dijo el mientras empezó a desvanecerse en un remolino haciendo que desaparezca ( como lo hace óbito) -wow eso fue extraño pero tengo que admitir que fue muy bueno- dijo himari con una risita mientras los fanboys se molestaron de que el nuevo este cerca de sus amores platónicos

ahora

lejos de japon en una de las manciones mas grandes del mundo cuatro figuras se encontraban hablando 3 eran mujeres y la ultima era mayor por las arrugas en el rostro

quedo claro-hablo el con una voz que no dejaba nada mas para discutir- Irás a la Academia del Norte de Japón, a ver si ahí no eres una deshonra para la familia, no por nada son los más débiles de todos. -hai oto-sama – dijo la pelinaranja con tristesa mientras las otras dos eran iguales

lejos en uno de los castillos de Rumania se notaba una mujer bellísima viendo una pantalla donde mostro a nuestro protagonista pasar a su ascencion – haci que te as convertido en el heredero de sparda hace mucho que no te veía naruto kun no desde que terminaste cuidando de mi madre y de mi- dijo ella con una sonrisa amorosa (para que lo sepan naruto termino viajando en el tiempo antes de terminar la cuarta guerra el junto a sasuke terminaron cuidando de esta chica como recompensa su madre los dejo volver a su tiempo mientras naruto y sasuke se boquearon la memoria para no afectar nada mina tepes LOL aun los sigue recordando y como ella pudo descubrir que era el fue bueno por su chakra y su singular forma de vestir)- pronto me reuniré contigo- dijo ella mientras delineaba con sus dedos la imagen del albo

3 meses pasaron y nada fuera de otro mundo solo que naruto y takane formaron lazos fuerte con las chicas

En frente de la gran edificación, una adolescente de unos 17 años, pelinaranja, con un cuerpo muy desarrollado resaltado por el uniforme escolar, sus ojos chocolate se maravillaban por la aterradora apariencia de su nueva escuela. Pero varios gritos la sacaron de su ensoñación.

La causa de los gritos de mujeres y hombres por igual era por cinco chicas, Shiraishi Aiko, Omamori Himari, Akashiya Moka, Kurono Kurumu y Shirayuki Mizore eran la causa de todo el alboroto. Como siempre, su club de fans gritaban y alababan a las chicas.

De pronto alguien por detrás le tapó los ojos, como reflejo se puso tensa a punto de dar una patada, la voz de la persona hizo detenerla y hacerla sonreír con alegría.

Quien soy- dijo la cantarina e infantil voz detrás de ella

Nel-chan – exclamo feliz dándose vuelta y abrazando a una peliverde de cabello largo, ésta tenía un cuerpo casi igual al de su amiga, tal vez un poco más desarrollado, ojos color ambarino con una línea parecida a una cicatriz roja que pasaba por su nariz, Neliel tu Oderschvank era su nombre.

Aya-chan que paso por que estas aquí- pregunto con curiosidad la peliverde

Mi padre me envío a Japón porque si iba a la academia de Estados Unidos seguro que deshonraría a la familia… Después de todo no soy tan fuerte como mi oni-sama o mi onee-sama.-dijo triste la pelinaranja. -Aya-chan, vamos a demostrarle a tu padre que puedes ser tan fuerte como tus hermanos-dijo decidida la peliverde, cuando oyeron la campana.- Aya-chan, es hora de la ceremonia, debes hablar en el escenario-dijo estirándole la mano tironeando de ella.

En la ceremonia de bienvenida después de las vacaciones de invierno naruto estaba sentado en pose de loto hasta que abrió los ojos – es hora de volver- dijo con una gran sonrisa desapareciendo en cuervos que volaron e una dirección en la academia mas específicamente en la clase mizore moka kurumu takane y las resien integradas áyame y nel conversaban cuando unos cuervos aparecieron y formaron un circulo hasta que formo a naruto que estaba parado ai como si nada –YO!- dijo con una sonrisa cursi que saco sonrojo en las chicas y las otras chicas en clase tenían corazones en los ojos

-de que me perdi – dijo el mientras se aproximaba a las chicas – bueno aya-chan casi es lastimada por algunos por que le tienen rencor a su familia- dijo mizore feliz del que el chico que admiraba y amaba estaba con ellas – a si que dentro de una semana entraremos al torneo hemos entrenado duro o no- pregunto naruto mirando a las chicas que asintieron- takane-chan fue la que mas sorprendió a todos después de todo quien iva a decir que eras una nephilm- dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras la chica se sonrojo y se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo- ejejejeje si yo tampoco lo sabia mi madre dijo que yo tenia habilidades únicas – dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa mientras naruto recordó su entrenamiento

Flash back

Naruto había sido citado por kami le dijo que tenia una gran sorpresa para el

Naruto apareció en su clásico vórtice negro ella le dijo que se llevara un gi de entrenamiento ( el que usa vegetto) – yo kami chan que pasa espero que estes bien- dijo el de una sonrisa alegre haciendo que la diosa de la luz y la vida se sonroje y tenga una amorosa sonrisa- hai naruto kun solo es que escuche que tenias que entrenar para el torneo de las cuatro academias y al parecer los 15 mejores los representaran en el torneo mundial bueno traje a alguien que te ayudara con tu entrenamiento quisas sientas algo de similtud con el después de todo es tu ancestro- dijo ella mientras un hombre apareció volando hasta tocar el piso suavemente llevaba un gi celeste con una faja blanca de artes marciales pantalones grices oscuro de combate que estaban amarrados a los tobillos con unas vendas naranjas eso y zapatod de artes marciales era alto de la misma altura que el cisas un poco mas alto tenia el rostro anguloso un físico duro pero moderado y su cabello era de punta de una forma extraña ( jejejej haci es goku se une a la acción veamos donde queda todo esto) lo mas interesante era la cola de mono en su coxis

-holaaaaa soy goku mucho gusto en conocerte- dijo el alegremente dándole la mano mientras naruto accepto con gusto – haci que tu eres mi ancestro pero pensé que rikudo sennin lo era- dijo el confundido mientras goku se rasco la cabeza con vergüenza un gesto que el también hace al estar nervioso – bueno veras rikudo tuvo 3 esposas una fue la matriarca ancestral de los pronto a ser uchihas luego la otra fue a ser la de los próximos a ser senjus y la ultima a ser de los próximos uzumakis siendo esta ultima mi tatara tatara tatara tatara sobrina ñieta – dijo el mientras naruto lo miro comicamente

-vaya y no nos olvidemos de ima-chan que fue la madre de los nueve bijus- dijo el mientras imari en la mente del rubio se sonrojo "no te preocupes ima-chan tu eres una madre caliente" dijo el con una sonrisa haciendo que ella copie a cierta hyuga

-jejje bueno naruto- kun te dejo en los próximos 3 meses entrenaras con goku-san aquí haste mas fuerte y cuídense- dijo ella con su melódica voz anted de desaparecer en una luz brillante – whoa al parecer kami-sama te aprecia mucho naruto – dijo goku con su actitud feliz mientras naruto asintió- sin embargo ella puede ser mas pervertida que el maestro roshi- dijo el con una sonrisa nerviosa y esta vez naruto volvió a asentir pero con una gota en la nuca – bien empecemos – dijo goku modo maestro

3 semanas después

-muy bien naruto as aprendido casi todas mis técnicas haci como las mas poderosas de mis amigos ahora empezara lo mas difícil- dijo el serio – primero se por información esplicada por ti que tu puedes reunir energía de la naturaleza bueno esta técnica que te quiero mostrar se llama genkidama me a alludado s derrotar a personas muy fuertes y espero que te ayude a ti empezemos- dijo el mientras entrenaban

A pasado un mes desde que naruto empezó a entrenar con su ¿abuelo?

De 20 generaciones pero la verdad kami tenia razón los dos tenían mucha similtud

Por ejemplo su actitud alegre su sonrisa cursi el arriesgar su vida por salvar sus seres queridos y su estomago sin fondo

-bien la verdad me alegra saber que habrá alguien mas que protegerá a la tierra incluso en tu forma normal tu ki me supera en mi transformación de super sayano 3 estoy muy orgulloso de ti – dijo goku mientras revolvía el cabello de naruto ahora seguía vistiendo el mismo gi que antes solo que ahora poseía una cola de mono y su cabello creció un poco mas aun podía peinarlo en el volumen que le gusta pero cuando se transforma en super saiyano su cabello adopta una forma diferente( imaginen el peinado de gohan del futuro transformado en super saiyan aun recordaba la primera vez que se transformo

Flash back dentro de flash back

Habian pasado dos semanas desde que kami le yamo y ahora estaba intentando transformarse en super saiyan ya que según su abuelo era necesario para las siguientes técnicas (play dragon ball z theme 10)

Naruto necesitaba enfadarse para lograr su cometido haci que recordó lo que paso en la guerra la muerte de sus amigos y la impotencia de no poderlo salvar un aura eléctrica empezó a rodearle mientras goku le observaba – recuerda que al tranformarte entraras en un estado salvaje después de tu transformación pelearas contra mi en ambas formas para controlarte ahora trata de enfadarte mas eso no es suficiente- dijo el seriamente mientras naruto se enfureció mas como los aldeanos le trataron como orochimaru mato a su figura de abuelo pero lo peor el hombre que se llevo a sus padres dejándolo solo y uso a sus mejores amigos a su antojo – grahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h- rugio el mientras sus ojos se pusieron blancos y su cabello desafio la gravedad al fin logro convertirse en super saiyano- muy bien ahora trata de controlarlo- dijo goku sentado al estilo indio y cruzado de brazos mientras el aura gigantesca que emanaba naruto empezó a achicarse hasta que quedo en una forma adaptada a su cuerpo eso y que pronto se dio cuenta que había gastado demasiada energía empezó a respirar pesadamente – agh lo agh logre – dijo hasta que callo de espaldas sin tocar el suelo ya que goku le atrapo y sonrio " va a lograr muchas cosas en el futuro" pensó el con una sonrisa

Fin flash back

Después de eso el siguió entrenando y llego a la segunda fase el super saiyano 2 este poder es aun mayor que el anterior y sus 6 sentidos se aumentan al máximo su cabello cambio en esa forma (imaginen el lock de gohan cuando pelea con cell en super saiyan 2 solo que mas corto) le costo pero cuando lo logro empezó a entrenarse en la tercera fase ai goku le dijo que con un gran entrenamiento podría mantenerlo casi un dia luchando en super saiyan 3 pero para llegar a ese nivel tenia que entrenar como loco nada que los clones de sombra no ayuden eso y entrenar en su paisaje mental al final podía sostener la transformación de super saiyan 3 luchando contra pequeño buu derrotarle y no cancarse había dos transformaciones mas pero goku le dijo que esas tenían que pasar por si solas y que tuviera cuidado con estos poderes ya que solo tenia que usarlo en casos de emergencia

Dos meses después kami llego y lo primero que lograron divisar sus ojos vio a nuestro protagonista luchando contra goku en un mano a mano sus ropas destrozadas y lastimaduras eran claro signo de que habían estado batallando hace mucho

-coff coff- tosio para llamar la atención de ambos guerreros que la observaron y pararon su pelea ambos bajaron los brazos y pusieron su puño en la palma de su otra mano e hicieron la reverencia a modo de saludo – yo kami chan como as estado – dijo naruto caminando hacia ella y dándole un abrazo que hiso que ella se sonroje a sentir su cincelado pecho apretarse con sus pechos - me ha ido bien naruto-kun sol haciendo papeleo recibiendo gente en el paraíso nada nuevo - dijo ella con una sonrisa

- jejeje genial y como están benihime-chan y kazumichan – dijo el mientras kami pensó "si que se preocupa por nosotras definitivamente elegimos el marido prefecto"

-ellas están bien kazumi imouto esta torturando a las almas oscuras mientras benihime-nee san esta buscando almas en el otro mundo – dijo ella sonriendo mientras naruto sonrio – bueno me queda un dia y queda algo para hacer haci que quieres hacer kami-chan – pregunto el mientras ella tuvo un extraño brillo oscuro en los ojos oh yo se que

Podemos hacer – dijo ella con una sonrisa pervertida mientras goku tuvo una gota en la nuca " deveria sentir lastima por el o alentarlo nah"

-diviertanse – dijo el mientras desaparecia después de darle un pulgar hacia arriba

**Lemon**

Naruto se había transportado con himekara a sus aposentos era un cuarto digno de una princesa con figuras finas un tocador y una cama matrimonial

Bueno naruto-kun – dijo sensual kami mientras empezaba a desvestirse quedando desnuda enfrente al peli plata que ahora mismo si tenia razones para hacer eso ahora estaba 100% seguro que no se iria de ahí hasta dejar a esa mujer satisfecha mientras el estaba desconectado kami chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que las heridas y la ropa de naruto se esfumen quedando el desnudo en frente de ella con su erecto y firme miembro "mmm es enorme" pensó ella lamiéndose los labios ella camino hacia el hombre con el que le daría su virginidad –te amo naruto-kun por favor hacme sentir bien dijo ella mientras lo besaba y ella echaba sus brazos al cuell y el la agarraba de la cintura atrallendola mas hacia el estuvieron haci por un tiempo hasta que solo una fina línea de saliva les una naruto empezó a dejar pequeños besos mariposa en el cuello avanso por su amplio pecho hasta posarse en su rosado pazon que estaba doro como una roca el empezó a subcionar el pezón y amaso el otro pecho con suavidad mientras esto ocurria himekara solo podía gemir mientras su amado le hacia sentir placeres inimaginables naruto seguía subsionando mientras himekara coloco sus manos en su cabeza y lo apretó contra su pecho como si quisiera fundirse con el naruto bajo su mano derecha y empezó a masajear su clítoris que estaba muy sensible por la excitación que soltaba la diosa de la luz himekara con el placer que sentía no pudo aguantar y- naruto kun yo yo ahhhhhhhhhh- gimio ella mientras soltaba sus fluidos en la mano del rubio que le sonrio a ella que estaba con los ojos nublados de placer el pronto empezó a lamer sus jugos que sabían y olian a miel pero ahora no importaba por que ella se recupero y con una sonrisa lo empujo a la cama y ella sonrio se arrodillo y empezó a masturbar su miembro con sus largos y suaves dedos a un ritmo despacio pero firme sacándole gemidos al albo ella le pregunto con una sonrisa dulce – se siente bien naruto-kun- ahhh si hime se sienteeeee ah muy bien- gimio entre cortadamente mientras la mujer le sonreia y – bien por que con esto te sentiras mejor – dijo ella mientras empezó a masturbarlo con sus pechos y el sentía un nuevo placer sus suaves pechos ella pronto empezó a lamer como si fuera una paleta el miembro del albo – ugh hime-chan me vengo tomalo todo- dijo el mientras ella introducio su miembro en la boca y empezó a mamarlo mas fuerte hasta que el estallo con potencia soltando una gran cantidad de semen que ella trago dificultosamente " mmmm tan espeso y delicioso no solo tienes una deliciosa escencia sino que tu pene es delicioso naruto-kun no puedo esperar a que introduzcas tu miembro en mi para que seamos uno" pensó ella con amor mientras termino de beber el semen del albo que aun tenia su miembro como una roca ella esbozo una sonrisa digna de jiraiya mientras naruto tuvo una sonrisa algo nerviosa – bien pasemos al plato principal – dijo ella mientras se ponía al estilo perrito arriba de la cama – mi entrada necesita un poco de atención por favor naruto- kun me arias sentir bien- dijo ella con una voz que haría a cualquier hombre quedar débil para mantenerse de pie – como digas hime- se aproximo y empezó sus bellos muslos sus bien formadas nalgas beso su culo haciendo que ella suelte un eep y se sonroje mientras el empezó a besar la zona de su entrada lamio sus labios haciendo que ella suelte un gemido – ahh si mas mas lame mas naruto-kun hasme sentir tuya y sola tuya-el sonrio haciendo un clon de sombra este apareció en frente de ella mientras le levanto la barbilla delicadamente la bezo luego puso su miembro de lante de ella y entendió la indirecta y engullo el miembro del clon mientras este gemia mientras tanto el original lamia con habilidad introducio su lengua dentro de ella lamio en cada lugar donde la hacia sentir mas placer hasta que el vio el clítoris y utilizando un poco de raiton en su lengua puso su punta en el haciéndola estremecerse –ME VENGO -GIMIO ella mientras el clon agarro su cabeza suavemente viniéndose en su boca mientras ella bebió con voracidad naruto en cambio empezó a degustar de su néctar que fluia de ella era de un color claro parecido a la miel mientras el siguió degustando el clon se esfumo al agotarse – bien hime – chan se acabaron los juegos es hora de acerte mia – dijo el mientras ella estaba de espaldas y habría las piernas como una bailarina – si naruto – kun por favor estuve deseando esto hace mucho por favor hazme tuya y solo tuya – dijo ella feliz mientra el colocaba su miembro en su entrada pronto el se introdujo dentro de ella al fin estaban unidos – ahhhhhh- gimio ella con un poco de dolor mientras naruto con preocupación se detuvo- hime-chan que paso te sientes bien tal vez debería sacarlo- dijo el empezando a retroceder- NOOOOOO- dijo ella envolviendo sus piernas a sus caderas haciendo que el quede dentro de ella y el parpadeo confundido- ni se te ocurra salir de mi naruto sparda empezastes esto y lo vas a terminar o si no te are sufrir- dijo ella amenazadoramente y el tuvo una gota en la nuca – como quieras hime-chan – dijo el empezando a introducirse en ella el siguió hasta que retrocedió estando casi fuera y lo volvió a introducir rápidamente sacándole un sonoro gemido a la diosa de bajo de el

-ahh se siente bien hime-chan dime que eres mia que solo yo puedo estar con tigo- dijo el besando sus labios mientras ella le abrazo del cuello -si soy toda tuya por favor mas naruto-kun mas rápido embarázame con tu espeso semen dejame darte un hermoso hijooooooooooooo- gimio ella mientras el aceleraba los dos casi estaban en sus limites el pronto hiso algo por inercia sus ojos parpadearon rojo y guio su boca al hombro de la diosa de la luz y empezó a besarlo hasta que introdujjo sus colmillos en ellos haciendo que ella gimiera de placer y un anillo dorado claro se formo con la palabra compañera en el dedo anular de kami sin que el se diera cuenta " SI AL FIN SOY SUYA Y SOLO SUYA EL ANILLO ES CLARO UNION DE NUESTRO AMOR NARUTO-KUN MI AMOR MI HOMBRE" pensó ella muy feliz mientras en naruto apareció una marca en su cuello diciendo compañero

-himekara-chan/naruto-kun!-gritaron el viniedose dentro de su utero de una estocada mientras ella echo la cabeza hacia atrás con un poco de saliva en la comisura de sus labios y sus ojos estaban en un trance como si estuviera perdida

Mientras ella termino corriéndose junto a el , todo eso ella quedo agotada mientras naruto la dejo acostada el se iva a levantar pero dos brazos se repegaron a el como si fuera un peluche y miro hacia abajo y vio el rostro sereno de himekara con una sonrisa adornando su bello rostro " bien me quedare a dormir" pensó el acomodándose en la cama mientras ella ponía su cabeza en su pecho pronto ambos terminaron en el mundo de los sueños con niños rubios y niñas peliblancas y una gran graaan familia

Bueno aquí termina el capitulo posteen vean si les gusta y comenten si decean

Por cierto digan si me fue muy bien o mas o menos en el lemon pero no me fusifilen

Jejeje después de todo soy nuevo en esto


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa traigo un nuevo fic espero que les guste

Tendrá un inicio igual que los dos anteriores pero si quieren saberlo entonces léanlo y voy a publicar ahora mismo el capitulo 4 espero que sea de su agrado y comenten por favor es de mucha importancia saber si voy bien o necesito afinar algo buen en fin vere cuando subere los capítulos siguientes de las otras historias serán subidas antes de este domingo

Y dante zero sparda- me alergro que te alla gustado el lemon algunos cuestionarían por que fue tan temprano aquí estará mi respuesta fue para demostrar el cariño entre naruto y kami mas , para ver si podía hacer un lemon*risa nerviosa* creo que en esas casi dos mil palabaras mi pervertido interior tomo control- bueno sin mas preámbulos ah naruto bleach dragon ball devil may cry y rosario + vampire no me pertenecen por desgracia pero si los ocs armas y alguna que otra cosa

Les dejo el siguiente cap

-hablar-

"jutsu"

(pensar nota de autor)

En el capitulo anterior

Mientras ella termino corriéndose junto a el , todo eso ella quedo agotada mientras naruto la dejo acostada el se iva a levantar pero dos brazos se repegaron a el como si fuera un peluche y miro hacia abajo y vio el rostro sereno de himekara con una sonrisa adornando su bello rostro " bien me quedare a dormir" pensó el acomodándose en la cama mientras ella ponía su cabeza en su pecho pronto ambos terminaron en el mundo de los sueños con niños rubios y niñas peliblancas y una gran graaan familia

Al otro dia naruto estaba preparando el desayuno mientras himekara aun estaba durmiendo las finas sabanas delineaban su bella figura naruto entro sereno con sus pantalones negros y sin camisa pronto un aroma delicioso asoto las fosas nasales de himekara haciendo que despierte para ver a su amado con una bandeja en sus manos y una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro por la forma que ella admiraba su cuerpo al parecer su abuelo tenia razón las tres diosas son unas pervertidas en potencia

-hime-chan te traje el desayuno a la cama – dijo el dejandndo el platillo que consistían en unos panqueques salchichas pan tostado y jugo con un tazon de cereales haciendo que el estomago de la diosa gruñera con fuerza – jejejeje muchas gracias naruto-kun – dijo ella dando una probada a laos panqueques ella se quedo conjelada un segundo naruto pensó que no le gustaron pero – SUGOIIIII SON DELICIOSOS GRACIAS NARUTO-KOI-dijo ella mientras devoraba con gran apetito la comida preparada por su uevo y flamante novio – ehh jeje gracias hime-chan – dijo el con un sonrojo en sus mejillas haciendo que con sus marcas de bigote le hagan parecer aun mas bello – nunca pensé que te gustaba cocinar – dijo ella con curiosidad mientras el sonreía con algo de pena y se rascaba la nuca ( algunas cosas no cambian)

-jeje si cuando tenia ocho oji-san me enseño cocina para que yo pueda cuidarme de mi mismo y no disponga siempre de ramen – dijo el un poco melancolico hiruzen siempre hiso todo por el el junto a konohamaru les dolio mucho cuando el murió en si

El miro el reloj de pared - MALDICION FALTAN UNOS MINUTOS PARA QUE EMPIESE EL SEMESTRE SI FALTO SENSEI ME MATARA- grito a toda prisa mientras la diosa reia con diversión – ya naruto- kun ve y espero que cuando necesites donde liberar tensión – yo estare esperando- ella dijo sensualmente mientras naruto se rio esta mujer si que no iva a cambiar pero por eso era que la amaba "mou y nosotras que naruto-kun" dijo sierta biju original haciendo que el sonria nervioso " si nosotras también queremos algo de nuestro hombre himekara chan no puede tenerte para si sola" dijo misara con una voz que le decía a naruto no entres a tu paisaje mental o no saldrás de ahí en un buen rato

" sabe naruto sama si quiere nosotras también podemos a ayudarle a liberar tensión " decía sonrojada yamato a naruto que se sorprendió el supo que ella estaba enamorada pero para ofrecerle su virginidad " yo también quisiera estar con tigo siendo uno solo naruto – kun" dijo izumi sonrojada y una hermosa sonrisa "jejejejej lo siento chicas pero tengo que irme "dijo el con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras las chicas le saludaban alegremente " nos vemos naruto-kun" respondieron en perfecta sincronía haciendo que naruto tenga una enorme gota en la nuca estas chicas jamás ivan a cambiar

-Ahhh por cierto naruto-kun benihime-chan me dijo que cuando pudieras te pasaras por su reino ella quiere hablar con tigo por lo que se ella me dijo que era un asunto de vital importancia- dijo ella

- bien en unos días antes del torneo la visitare dijo el mientras salió corriendo a toda velocidad y salió de los dominios de la diosa de la luz el activo su aura azulada al máximo y salió disparado a una velocidad que los mountros de rango mas alto solo podrían soñar en poco tiempo llego a la academia y bajo al techo y se puso a buscar a sus amigas y pronto a ser sus prometidas por mi kehkehkeh coff coff ignoren eso prosuigamos

Fin de flash back

Ahora todos los alumnos estaban llegando y el director hablo por el comunicador

-hola a todos después de este periodo de pruebas se elegirá a los ocho participantes que nos representaran estudien mucho y entrenen- dijo el director mientras termino el mensaje transmitido

-bien ya olleron al director ahora veamos como les va con este examen tenga en cuenta que es el 45% por ciento para clasificar –dijo el mientras alguron tragaron de miedo al ver la sonrisa en su maestro otros se golpearon la cabeza en su escritorio por su desgracia mientras ciertas 5 chicas que miraban al albo pensaban en dar lo mejor de si

Un examen después

Bien vallan a almorzar que después les dare los resultados de las pruebas y pasaremos a los combates – dijo el mientras algunos se animaron ahora podrían impresionar a las 5 de las 7 princesas al parecer tuvieron un nuevo apodo luego de que ellas llegaran pero como siempre ellos pensaban que podrían derrotar a naruto y demostrar que ellos merecían a sus amores platónicos y no el oh cuan equivocados estaban

Afuera en un árbol después de almorzar naruto estaba recostado en el tronco de un árbol sin cuidado por la vida jugando con una flama en sus manos

Miren allí esta –dijo una voz mientras el se tenso no podría ser le habían encontrado esto era algo que sufrió su padre sparda y ahora le tocaba a el

-Naruto- san!- chillaron escandalosamente un grupo tanto de primero segundo tercero hasta había de cuarto " maldición sabia que tuve que quedarme en el techo pensó el mientras saltaba de en árbol en árbol hasta llegar a el terreno – kage bunshin no jutsu- dijo el haciendo varias copias de si mismo

- bien caballeros sere franco con ustedes eso no es simulacro estamos siendo objetivos de alguien muy peligroso

Mientras los clones soltaban protestas

-podra ser un nuevo enemigo –dijo uno

- o tal vez sea mundus – dijo otro mientras los demás tuvieron una gota en la nuca

No es algo mucho peor- dijo naruto con su rostro ensombrecido

-naruto-san!-chillaron varias voces mientras los clones se escondieron detrás de su jefe - ahhhh miren hay muchos narutos-sans – dijo una de las niñas mientras las otras tuvieron corazones en los ojos

-fan girls- dijo naruto con pesar – vámonos y todos dieron un cabezeo de acuerdo y desaparecieron en un borron negro y las chicas gimotearon

- la próxima no se escapara naruto-san- dijeron al aire y dispersarse

Mientras que el que estaba sentado en la copa de un árbol dio un gran suspiro

En la clase

El estaba sentado leyendo un libro mientras el espero hasta que los demás llegaran

Pronto todo el alumnado estaba y su profesor estaba frente a ellos y el hablo

-me alegra informarles que nadie a reprobado- dijo el con una sonrisa

Bien también quiero decirles que alguien saco puntaje perfecto y la pregunta numero once que era tema libre me ha llamado la atención – dijo el cuando vio que naruto estaba con la cabeza en su escritorio eso le valio una vena pulsante en la frente –DESPIERTA FLOJO-rugio el con la infame cabeza demoniaca no jutsu usada por su figura de hermano mayor y sensei iruka

Yo sensei que cuenta dijo el con una sonrisa- sin animos de ofenderte pero no se como alguien tan perezoso como tu logro sacar puntuación perfecta por cierto la pregunta 11 donde respondistes de el hombre jirayia contra uno de las principales amenazas del mundo shinobi casi lloro cuando el murió es como si ubieras estado ai tienes diez- dijo el con una sonrisa mientras naruto tuvo una sonrisa melancolica – si como si hubiera estado allí – dijo el con calma haciendo que varias niñas se sonrojen y las amigas del albo le observen con un poco de preocupación después de todo que le paso para que el ubiera cambiado su actitud de repente –

Bien ahora que termino de entregarles sus resultados iremos a medir sus clasificaciones en pelea- dijo el mientras terminaba de entregarle sus resultados bien ahora vamos es hora de ver como están en una pelea dijo el guiándoles

Las peleas fueron poco emocionantes las chicas le patearon el trasero a unos chicos que dijeron algo que les hiso enojar y ayi termino el combate

Sparda naruto- dijo el profesor naruto camino y se quito la gabardia haciendo que desaparesca en un poof de humo guardándole en un sello de almacenamiento – contra kuyou – dijo el haciendo que todos se tensen cuando habían salido el director dijo que seria mejor si los 5 años se unian y luchaban juntos al final quedaron estos dos las 7 princesas era obio que clasificarían mientras ahora el puesto vacante quedaría entre naruto y kuyou

-Bien recuerden las reglas pueden usar sus poderes pero no se puede matar solo dejar inconsciente – dijo muy serio el hombre listos ambos cabezearon hajime- dijo el hombre saltando hacia atrás mientras kuyou se precipito hacia delante tratando de propinarle un golpe solo para que naruto le evada y coloque una mano en el piso y le de una patada en la cara mandándole hacia arriba el desapareció y apareció detrás de el y de una combinación de golpes el bajo al suelo antes de que naruto le propino una fuerte patada en las costillas todos los hombres se encogieron eso debió doler y las chicas le vitoreaban al igual que en su subconziente

-shishi rendan- dijo naruto parándose quitándose el polvo de los hombros

Mientras que kuyou tomo distancia de el y rugio de ira – un enqlenque como tu no me derrotara soy kuyou príncipe de los ktsunes – mientras naruto rio mas fuerte haciendo que lo miren extrañado –hahha esa estuvo buena kyubi con hijo no la vi venir- dijo el mientras el hombre delante de el le miro fijamente- de que hablas el kyubi no youko dejo de ser nuestro rey hace dieciocho años y mi padre tomo el mando-dijo el mientras naruto suspiro" perdona kurama por mi culpa tu perdiste tu oportunidad de ser el líder de tu clan" – je ahora dejame presentarme soy naruto sparda amigo sercano de kurama también conocido como kyubi no youko- dijo el mientras kuyou liberaba su poder dejando que seis colas se balanceen detrás de el y orejas de zorro apareció en su cabeza- hmp siempre tuve respeto por kyubi pero al ver que se asocio con alguien como tu me dan nauseas –dijo el mientras naruto le miro extrañado –a que te refieres – mientras kuyou le señalo incriminatoriamente – TU ERES UN MALDITO MESTISO- dijo haciendo que alguno jadeara en shock y una que otra chicas se deprima que su amor platónico sea la posibilidad de ser medio humano no estaban equivocadas pero el técnicamente no era un humano – je si es haci cual es el problema dijo naruto empezando a caminar hacia kuyou – yo tengo en mis venas 60% sangre demoniaca y 40% sangre saiyan haci que que haras kuyou luchar contra alguien como yo un gran león o correr con el rabo entre las piernas- dijo el poniendo las manos en los bolsillos

-jajaajajajaja toma esa hijo de puta – dijo himari riéndose de lo lindo junto a aiko que se reian también de el mientras todos en la clase se rieron y kuyou se enojo – muere quien te querria de seguro que tu madre fue violada por algún demonio para saciar su lujuria mientras ella hacia su papel de puta en el palco el director frunció el seño " si minato y kushina lo escuchara ahora mismo tendría unos cuantos hirashins clavados y unas grandes cadenas aplastándolo" de vuelta en el campo naruto dejo que el cabello sombree sus ojos y un profundo instinto asecino se dejo sentir paralizando de miedo a todos

- haci que te burlas de mi familia – dijo naruto furioso con una voz fría haciendo que todos se estremezcan – le prometi a mi maestro que no usaría esto a menos que sea una

Situación de emergencia pero como tengo que destrozartte are la excepción – dijo el poniendo sus brazos al costado y serrándolos y consentrandose todos vieron con gran asombro y nerviosismo como las rocas y el suelo se agretiaban bajo la gran presión que dejaba sentir el chico pronto vieron como su cabello cambio a un color dorado sus ojos se volvieron verde claro y sus cejas adoptaron un color rubio su cuerpo también fue rodeado de un aura dorada con electricidad rodeándole y todos menos kuyou pensaron " el tio esta muerto- q-que e-es ee eso- tartamudeo kuyou observando como el aura de naruto solo aumentaba y el lo observaba – esto se llama super saiyan fase 1 cuando algo demasiado traumatico pasa tu cuerpo si eres de la raza saiyan claro esta es llevado al limite y te transformas ahora vasta de chachara voy a destrosarte por no solo faltarle el respeto a mi a una dama y menospreciarle si no que es mi madre una de las personas que me quiso como nada en este mundo por eso sellastes tu destino con sangre – dijo el saliendo volando a todoa velocidad llegando a el en un istante y dándole una patada

La batalla apenas comenzaba

Bueno aquí termina el capitulo posteen vean si les gusta y comenten si decean

Por cierto digan si me fue muy bien o mas o menos en el lemon del cap anterior pero no me fusifilen

Jejeje después de todo soy nuevo en esto

Por cierto kuyou la embarro en insultar a kushina no lo creen jejejeje ahora esperemos al siguiente capitulo a ver como pasa


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Traigo un nuevo cap lamentablemente es el ultimo de la semana haci que espero que puedan disfrutarlo

-hablar –

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

TU ERES UN MALDITO MESTISO- dijo haciendo que alguno jadeara en shock y una que otra chicas se deprima que su amor platónico sea la posibilidad de ser medio humano no estaban equivocadas pero el técnicamente no era un humano – je si es haci cual es el problema dijo naruto empezando a caminar hacia kuyou – yo tengo en mis venas 60% sangre demoniaca y 40% sangre saiyan haci que que haras kuyou luchar contra alguien como yo un gran león o correr con el rabo entre las piernas- dijo el poniendo las manos en los bolsillos

-jajaajajajaja toma esa hijo de puta – dijo himari riéndose de lo lindo junto a aiko que se reian también de el mientras todos en la clase se rieron y kuyou se enojo – muere quien te querria de seguro que tu madre fue violada por algún demonio para saciar su lujuria mientras ella hacia su papel de puta en el palco el director frunció el seño " si minato y kushina lo escuchara ahora mismo tendría unos cuantos hirashins clavados y unas grandes cadenas aplastándolo" de vuelta en el campo naruto dejo que el cabello sombree sus ojos y un profundo instinto asecino se dejo sentir paralizando de miedo a todos

- haci que te burlas de mi familia – dijo naruto furioso con una voz fría haciendo que todos se estremezcan – le prometi a mi maestro que no usaría esto a menos que sea una

Situación de emergencia pero como tengo que destrozartte are la excepción – dijo el poniendo sus brazos al costado y serrándolos y consentrandose todos vieron con gran asombro y nerviosismo como las rocas y el suelo se agretiaban bajo la gran presión que dejaba sentir el chico pronto vieron como su cabello cambio a un color dorado sus ojos se volvieron verde claro y sus cejas adoptaron un color rubio su cuerpo también fue rodeado de un aura dorada con electricidad rodeándole y todos menos kuyou pensaron " el tio esta muerto- q-que e-es ee eso- tartamudeo kuyou observando como el aura de naruto solo aumentaba y el lo observaba – esto se llama super saiyan fase 1 cuando algo demasiado traumatico pasa tu cuerpo si eres de la raza saiyan claro esta es llevado al limite y te transformas ahora vasta de chachara voy a destrosarte por no solo faltarle el respeto a mi y a una dama menospreciandole si no que es mi madre una de las personas que me quiso como nada en este mundo por eso sellastes tu destino con sangre – dijo el saliendo volando a todoa velocidad llegando a el en un istante y dándole una patada

La batalla apenas comenzaba

Ahora

Kuyou salió disparado por la patada que le dio naruto minetras este dejaba salir mas poder haciendo que todos se agarren de algo ya que su poder estaba dejando salir demasiado en el palco el director observo como todo el terreno tenia grietas por el aumento de la fuerza de naruto ( si no se dieron cuenta quien es déjenme darles una pista estuvo con el casi diecisiete años y odia a madara con una pasión incontrolable)

Naruto salió volando y se aproximo a kuyou que solo pudo abrir un ojo el ahora rubio le propino un gancho mandándolo al cielo mientras naruto hiso unos clones de si mismo y todos salieron volando y empesaron a darle golpes de todos lados haciendo que quede mal herido pero su sangre yoko le hiso recuperar sus energias el tenia la respiración pesada mientras naruto caminaba hacia el –NOO NO VOY A SER DERROTADO POR UN MERO SER DE CLASE BAJA COMO TU- dijo kuyou saltando en el sielo y levanto un dedo empezando a reunir energía positiva y negativa en el palco kurama( si adivinaron tienen un pulgar hacia arriba) tenia sus ojos como platos "maldición al parecer takeshi obligo a mis hermanas a enseñarle la bijju dama por ende se la enseño a su hijo" en el campo de batalla campal XD

Naruto observo con indiferencia como el creaba una esfera gigante –AJAJAJJAJJAJA QUE HARAS AHORA MESTIZO TU NO PODRAS CON ESTO DESAPARESE- dijo lanzando su esfera gigante –NARUTO-KUN/ SAMA- GRITARON VOCES TANTO FUERA COMO DENTRO DE SU CABEZA – naruto solo puso sus dos brazos en su cadera izquierda y empezó a reunir energía – ikke chou odama kamehameha!- rugio el disparando un super kamehameha mas grande que el de vegetto a máximo poder coliseonando con la biju dama corrupta de kuyou haciendo un clásico choque de poderes ( si an visto dragon ball z sabran a lo que me refiero) – ghaaa no puede ser esta superando mi ataque como es posibleeeeeeeeeeeee!- mientras naruto que estaba concentrado- super kaioken- grito ,iemtras su aura dorada se volvió roja haciendo que su ataque se triplique de tamaño si kuyou apenas podía mantenerse ahora ya no podría – ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- grito el con sus ojos casi en blanco por el miedo al ver como su ataque era redirigido hacia el golpeándole mandándole a la inconciencia la explocion creo una onda expansiva que movio las faldas de las chicas haciendo que –kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- chillen poniéndolas abajo tratando de que ninguno de los chicos traten de conseguir ver sus faldas pero uno que otro termino inconciente sangrando por la nariz hablando de naruto que estaba ajeno a la exibicion detrás de el su cabello se mesio con el viento el dejo de emitir poder y su aura fue silenciada con un pensamiento su cabello callo sombreando un poco sus ojos mientras se acerco a kuyou que estaba debatiéndose entre quedar conciente e inconciente el le

Pillo por el cuello y sus ojos parpadearon en el mangekyou sharingan eterno – makai tsukuyomi- dijo el haciendo que kuyou quede en silencio por unos segundos hasta que sus gritos de dolor fueron escuchados por todo el lugar "algo sobre llamas de la juventud y de pedófilos palidos" naruto lo dejo caer mientras los demás vieron como kuyou soltaba espuma por la boca literalmente - mas te vale que te sirva de advertencia si vuelvo a saber que insultastes a mi madre volveré y te eliminare – dijo naruto siguiendo su rumbo si voltear mientras kurama suspiro con pesar " maldición si madara no hubiera echo esa estupides de controlar al mundo naruto aun seria el de siempre madlita sea el destino" dijo en su mente mientras en el cielo una cierta diosa del destino se sintió aludida y molesta de regreso con el grupo de chicas

-no puedo creerlo ese poder era tan irreal- dijo kurumu asustada por el salvajismo y sadismo que presento nuestro protagonista- por otro lado el idiota de kuyou se lo busco insultar a la madre de naruto – kun el solito se lo busco – dijo aiko cruzada de brazos resaltando sus ya grandes pechos – si pero aun asi esa sensasion como si nos estrangularan no era para nada acogedora- dijo ura moka cruzada de brazos y todas asintieron de acuerdo

Mientras tanto en el techo naruto ahora con su gabardina puesta y su espada apoyada en su hombro ( similar a inuyasha) estaba meditando " por que habre perdido haci el control " se pregunto " quisas sea lo que dijo goku-san naruto –sama cuando un saiyan esta furioso sea quien sea no parara hasta que su enemigo sea echo trizas – dijo la espada dentro de el mientras naruto asintió con la cabeza –tal vez sea asi pero aun asi no devi perder el control bueno eso no importa debo ir a ver a benihime –chan- dijo el levantándose y poniendo dos de sus dedos en su frente y transportándose al reino de la diosa de almas

En el reino de shinigami

Naruto se encontró caminando admirando la decoración

-genial beni-chan si que tiene un gran gusto por la decoración – dijo el admirando el lugar tenia una construcción similar a la de los romanos con pinturas y vasijas antiguas el camino hasta que llego a una gran puerta donde de seguro debería de ser donde estaba la diosa de la muerte abriéndose paso entro y allí la vio cruzada de piernas y su kimono apretándose mas a ella como si fuera una segunda piel resaltando sus curvas

Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien y abrió sus perfectos ojos dorados – ahh naruto-kun vinistes ya pensaba que mi querida hermana mayor se le olvido transmitirte mi mensaje – dijo ella levantándose y caminando hasta el hombre delante de ella rodeándole con sus delgados y bellos brazos y repegandole sus activos bien dotados al pecho mientras el suertudo delante de ella sonreía nerviosamente y la sonrisa de ella se ensanchaba –bueno no es que sea grosero beni-chan pero que paso hay algún problema o es otra cosa – pregunto el con curiosidad mientras ella sonreía con una sonrisa coqueta- mm directo al grano eh naruto-kun – dijo ella haciendo círculos en su pecho – pues si te llame por que quiero que seas el segundo en poseer una zampaktou después de rikudo- dijo ella dándole la espalda y haciendo señas de que lo siga que el con prisa hiso llegaron a un lugar ceremonial donde había algo haci como una altar – bien recuéstate ahí y dejame hacer el resto a mi- dijo ella haciendo que el asienta y se diriga a recostarse – espera deves de estar sin camisa – dijo ella con un sonrojo en las mejillas y el levanto una ceja pero se encogió de hombros quitándose su gabardina y dejándole en un perchero que creo con el sabazu no sozo y colgó su camisa ya con el pecho al aire se recostó en la fría piedra y al hacer contacto con su cuerpo le dio un escalofrio pero se relajo mientras la diosa delante de el puso sus manos en el pecho y una energía negrusca empezó a rodear sus bellas manos y hicieron contacto con naruto este pronto fue lanzado hacia su paisaje mental donde pudo observar que no era donde siempre llegaba cuando visitaba a sus chicas al parecer era otro lugar era como una ciudad donde estaba repleta de grandes y grices edificios rodeando el lugar como si fuera un bosque era raro si pero aun asi

Sintió pasos detrás de el y ligeramente se dio la vuelta observo a una mujer que se acercaba hacia el tenia un gran cuerpo de proporciones iguales a la de imari su cabello lacio y negro azabache fluia hacia el final de su espalda tenia largas y bellas piernas que se ocultaban detrás de ese kimono oscuro tenia un rostro en forma de corazón con nariz pequeña labios bellos de un brillo rosa natural que ahora estaban en una línea seria pero no le quito su belleza sus ojos de un color violeta claro sin pupila le recordó a mizore lo que le llamo la atención fue la gran espada en su mano derecha que parecía una gran cuchilla negra con un vorde plateado el mango estaba echo de vendas que seguían por medio metro se mobia con el correr del viento

-saludos descendiente del sabio- dijo ella serena mientras hacia una reverencia respetuosa –mucho gusto señorita pero por curiosidad quien es usted – dijo naruto imitando el saludo mientras ella sonrio un poco – mi nombre lo sabras si me derrotas primero no te confundas para ejercer la espada en mi mano tu deber es probarte a ti mismo si tienes lo necesario para vencerme –dijo ella blandiendo la espada con curiosidad y colocándole en su hombro derecho mientras naruto asintió y saco a rebellion y la coloco en su hombro izquierdo – bien pon las reglas – dijo el cambiando su voz despreocupada a una voz monótona( modo vergil lol) la sonrisa de la mujer creció – será un combate de espadas sin jutsu o ki ni tus transformaciones espero que puedas seguirme el ritmo – dijo ella señalándole con su espada mientras naruto sonrio

-asi que no puedo usar ki o chakra pero tu no dijistes nada de youki o reiatsu- dijo el mientras los ojos de la mujer se ensancharon con sorpresa – que no pensaras que no conozco los kido al menos se lo que son y como usarlos después de todo el sabio me dejo su pergamino con todas sus técnicas – dijo el poniendo a rebellion en un agarre invertido haciendo que la mujer se prepare para la batalla que se iba a liberar en esos momentos


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Traigo un nuevo cap al parecer me vino inspiracion haci que espero que puedan disfrutarlo

-hablar –

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

Sintió pasos detrás de el y ligeramente se dio la vuelta observo a una mujer que se acercaba hacia el tenia un gran cuerpo de proporciones iguales a la de imari su cabello lacio y negro azabache fluia hacia el final de su espalda tenia largas y bellas piernas que se ocultaban detrás de ese kimono oscuro tenia un rostro en forma de corazón con nariz pequeña labios bellos de un brillo rosa natural que ahora estaban en una línea seria pero no le quito su belleza sus ojos de un color violeta claro sin pupila le recordó a mizore lo que le llamo la atención fue la gran espada en su mano derecha que parecía una gran cuchilla negra con un vorde plateado el mango estaba echo de vendas que seguían por medio metro se mobia con el correr del viento

-saludos descendiente del sabio- dijo ella serena mientras hacia una reverencia respetuosa –mucho gusto señorita pero por curiosidad quien es usted – dijo naruto imitando el saludo mientras ella sonrio un poco – mi nombre lo sabras si me derrotas primero no te confundas para ejercer la espada en mi mano tu deber es probarte a ti mismo si tienes lo necesario para vencerme –dijo ella blandiendo la espada con curiosidad y colocándole en su hombro derecho mientras naruto asintió y saco a rebellion y la coloco en su hombro izquierdo – bien pon las reglas – dijo el cambiando su voz despreocupada a una voz monótona( modo vergil lol) la sonrisa de la mujer creció – será un combate de espadas sin jutsu o ki ni tus transformaciones espero que puedas seguirme el ritmo – dijo ella señalándole con su espada mientras naruto sonrio

-asi que no puedo usar ki o chakra pero tu no dijistes nada de youki o reiatsu- dijo el mientras los ojos de la mujer se ensancharon con sorpresa – que no pensaras que no conozco los kido al menos se lo que son y como usarlos después de todo el sabio me dejo su pergamino con todas sus técnicas – dijo el poniendo a rebellion en un agarre invertido haciendo que la mujer se prepare para la batalla que se iba a liberar en esos momentos

Steel a soul for a second chance  
But you will never become a man

Naruto y la misteriosa mujer se lanzaron a velocidades altas y empezaron a chocar

La espada el uno contra el otro

My chosen torture makes me stronger  
In a life that craves the hunger

Las estelas de las espadas chocaban a altas velocidades apenas serian borrones para los mounstros de clase a solo los mas experimentados podrian seguir su ritmo  
A Freedom and a quest for life  
Until the end the judgment night

Ella dio un tajo solo para que naruto salte hacia atrás y un aura roja oscura rodee a rebellion –ghhhh- se concetro mientras la mujer ponía a su espada en alto – getsuga tensho!- dijo ella –gahhh- y naruto a la vez lansando sus ataques

Bless me with your gift of light  
Righteous cause on judgment night  
Feel the sorrow the light has swallowed  
Feel the freedom like no tomorrow

La collision genero una explosion que hiso que el edificio donde luchaban empezara a derrumbarse

Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise  
Reap the tears of the victim's cries  
Yearning more to hear the suffer (of a)  
Of a demon as I put it under

Corriendo a alta velocidad por el edificio demolido el sonido de metal contra metal se escuchaba

Killed before, a time to kill them all  
Passed down the righteous law  
Serve a justice that dwells in me  
Lifeless corpse as far as the eye can see

La espada de naruto choco con la de la mujer frente a el y ambos se observaban el uno al otro – alguien te dijo alguna vez que tenias bellos ojos- dijo el todavía sin vacilar en el esfuerzo que ponían entre ellos ella se sonrojo pero luego con una sonrisa maliciosa –piensa rápido- dijo ella dando una barrida y el callo de espaldas

The eye can see  
The eye can see  
The eye can see  
The eye can see  
The eye can see

(Clean Voice)

Bless me with the  
Leaf off of the tree  
On it I see  
The freedom reign

We are falling  
The light is calling  
Tears inside me  
Calm me down

Midnight calling  
Mist of resolving  
Crown me, with the  
Pure green leaf

Praise to my father  
Blessed by the water  
Black night, dark sky  
The devil's cry

Bless me with the  
Leaf off of the tree  
On it I see  
The freedom reign

We are falling  
The light is calling  
Tears inside me  
Calm me down

Midnight calling  
Mist of resolving  
Crown me, with the  
Pure green leaf

Bless me with the  
Leaf off of the tree  
On it I see  
The freedom reign

Praise to my father  
Blessed by the water  
Black night, dark sky  
The devil's cry

(Demonic Voice)

Life of vengeance, a passive test  
Until the grave I will rest  
Engage the pressure until it crumbles  
The existence of the lifeless black souls

-je muy graciosita- dijo el enganchando sus piernas en las de ella tirandola al suelo

Onward to the sacred battlefield  
Where justification and limits are revealed  
Tools of steel in rage they conquer  
Weed out the killing of victim's stalker

The powers proven to end the madness  
Upon I take it to end the savage  
The rays of light a truth of meaning  
To my father the blood is pleading

A justice rage for all to feel  
With innocent cries and hatred squeals  
The gore of evil seems to satisfy  
When slain an maimed and pacified

Ambos estaban frente a frente sin embargo la mujer no se iva a dejar dominar

-PERVERTIDO!- GRITO ELLA por tenerle encima de ella y por estar tocándole

Pero siguamos la patada que le propino por suerte no fue en los testículos si no uff

My chosen torture makes me stronger  
In a life that craves the hunger  
A Freedom and a quest for life  
Until the end the judgment night

Watch the footsteps but never follow  
If you want to live tomorrow  
Steel a soul for a second chance  
But you will never become a man

Steel a soul for a second chance  
But you will never become a man

My chosen torture makes me stronger  
In a life that craves the hunger  
A Freedom and a quest for life  
Until the end the judgment night

Bless me with your gift of light  
Righteous cause on judgment night  
Feel the sorrow the light has swallowed  
Feel the freedom like no tomorrow

Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise  
Reap the tears of the victim's cries  
Yearning more to hear the suffer (of a)  
Of a demon as I put it under

Killed before, a time to kill them all  
Passed down the righteous law  
Serve a justice that dwells in me  
Lifeless corpse as far as the eye can see

The eye can see  
The eye can see  
The eye can see  
The eye can see  
The eye can see

(Clean Voice)

Bless me with the  
Leaf off of the tree  
On it I see  
The freedom reign

We are falling  
The light is calling  
Tears inside me  
Calm me down

Midnight calling  
Mist of resolving  
Crown me, with the  
Pure green leaf

Praise to my father  
Blessed by the water  
Black night, dark sky  
The devil's cry

Bless me with the  
Leaf off of the tree  
On it I see  
The freedom reign

We are falling  
The light is calling  
Tears inside me  
Calm me down

Midnight calling  
Mist of resolving  
Crown me, with the  
Pure green leaf

Bless me with the  
Leaf off of the tree  
On it I see  
The freedom reign

Praise to my father  
Blessed by the water  
Black night, dark sky  
The devil's cry

Ella siguio caminando hacia el pero el no se movie con curiosidad se acerco pero sintio el frio metal en su cuello ella miro para lograr observer que tenia a tres clones uno apuntando en su lado izquierdo con rebellion otro en su lado derecho con edge force y el verdadero con yamato en su cuello ella rio suavemente –esta bien me rindo- dijo ella naruto asintió y los clones se disiparon – muy bien ahora solo quiero saber quien eres – pregunto naruto con curiosidad- ejejej me llamo zangetsu naruto-kun –dijo ella

-entonces ya que tu sabes mi nombre y yo el tuyo aun nos queda una cosa por hacer – y que seria – quiero liberar tensión hace mucho que no tengo un buen polvo – dijo ella arrastrando a raruto que solo tenia una gota en la nuca que acaso todas las mujeres que conoce son unas pervertidas en potencia

Llegaron a un gran cuarto se parecía al de himekara solo que en ves de ser blanco era rojo y las sabanas azules

(alerta lemon)

Bueno naruto-kun – dijo sensual zangetsu mientras empezaba a desvestirse quedando desnuda enfrente al peli plata que ahora mismo si tenia razones para hacer eso ahora estaba 100% seguro que no se iria de ahí hasta dejar a esa mujer satisfecha mientras el estaba desconectado zangetsu chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que las heridas y la ropa de naruto se esfumen quedando el desnudo en frente de ella con su erecto y firme miembro "mmm es enorme" pensó ella lamiéndose los labios ella camino hacia el hombre con el que le daría su virginidad –te amo naruto-kun por favor hacme sentir bien dijo ella mientras lo besaba y ella echaba sus brazos al cuell y el la agarraba de la cintura atrallendola mas hacia el estuvieron haci por un tiempo hasta que solo una fina línea de saliva les una naruto empezó a dejar pequeños besos mariposa en el cuello avanso por su amplio pecho hasta posarse en su rosado pazon que estaba duro como una roca el empezó a subcionar el pezón y amaso el otro pecho con suavidad mientras esto ocurria zangetsu solo podía gemir mientras su amado le hacia sentir placeres inimaginables naruto seguía subsionando mientras zangetsu coloco sus manos en su cabeza y lo apretó contra su pecho como si quisiera fundirse con el naruto bajo su mano derecha y empezó a masajear su clítoris que estaba muy sensible por la excitación que soltaba la oscura espada , zangetsu con el placer que sentía no pudo aguantar y- naruto kun yo yo ahhhhhhhhhh- gimio ella mientras soltaba sus fluidos en la mano del rubio que le sonrio a ella que estaba con los ojos nublados de placer el pronto empezó a lamer sus jugos que sabían y olian a miel pero ahora no importaba por que ella se recupero y con una sonrisa lo empujo a la cama y se arrodillo empezando a masturbar su miembro con sus largos y suaves dedos a un ritmo despacio pero firme sacándole gemidos al albo ella le pregunto con una sonrisa dulce – se siente bien naruto-kun- ahhh si zangetsu-hime se sienteeeee ah muy bien- gimio entre cortadamente mientras la mujer le sonreia y – bien por que con esto te sentiras mejor – dijo ella mientras empezó a masturbarlo con sus pechos y el sentía un nuevo placer sus suaves pechos ella pronto empezó a lamer como si fuera una paleta el miembro del albo – ugh zan-chan me vengo tomalo todo- dijo el mientras ella introducio su miembro en la boca y empezó a mamarlo mas fuerte hasta que el estallo con potencia soltando una gran cantidad de semen que ella trago dificultosamente " mmmm tan espeso y delicioso no solo tienes una deliciosa escencia sino que tu pene es delicioso naruto-kun no puedo esperar a que introduzcas tu miembro en mi para que seamos uno" pensó ella con amor mientras termino de beber el semen del albo que aun tenia su miembro como una roca ella esbozo una sonrisa digna de jiraiya mientras naruto tuvo una sonrisa algo nerviosa-ahora naruto-kun te toca a ti- dijo ella sentándose arriba del pecho del albo y poniendo su humeda entrada en la cara del pronto a ser su portador – comeme- dijo ella con una bella sonrisa mientras el empezó a lamer y chupar desde todos los puntos y angulo y ella para no quedar atraz empezó a mamar su miembro duro haciendo que el gima dentro de ella sacándole un gemido de placer por su calido aliento tocar su sensible lugar –ahhhhh naruto-kun me vengoooooo- gimio ella al igual que el albo disparando su espera en la boca del albo que se lo bebió todo mientras ella hacia lo mismo con su descarga – bien pasemos al plato principal – dijo ella mientras se ponía al estilo perrito arriba de la cama – mi culito necesita un poco de atención por favor naruto- kun me arias sentir bien- dijo ella con una voz que haría a cualquier hombre quedar débil para mantenerse de pie – como digas hime- se aproximo y empezó sus bellos muslos sus bien formadas nalgas beso su culo haciendo que ella suelte un eep y se sonroje mientras el empezó a besar la zona de su entrada lamio su entrada introduciendo su lengua su piel y olor que desprendía su vagina era embraguiador haciendo que el lama mucho mas rapido haciendo que ella suelte un gemido – ahh si mas mas lame mas naruto-kun hasme sentir tuya y sola tuya-el sonrio haciendo un clon de sombra este apareció en frente de ella mientras le levanto la barbilla delicadamente la bezo luego puso su miembro de lante de ella y entendió la indirecta y engullo el miembro del clon mientras este gemia mientras tanto el original lamia con habilidad rápidamente cambio hacia su vagina introducio su lengua dentro de ella lamio en cada lugar donde la hacia sentir mas placer hasta que el vio el clítoris y utilizando un poco de raiton en su lengua puso su punta en el haciéndola estremecerse –ME VENGO -GIMIO ella mientras el clon agarro su cabeza suavemente viniéndose en su boca mientras ella bebió con voracidad naruto en cambio empezó a degustar de su néctar que fluia de ella era de un color claro parecido a la miel mientras el siguió degustando el clon se esfumo al agotarse – bien zan – chan se acabaron los juegos es hora de acerte mia – dijo el mientras ella estaba de espaldas y habría las piernas como una bailarina – si naruto – kun por favor estoy deseando esto hace mucho por favor hazme tuya y solo tuya – dijo ella feliz mientra el colocaba su miembro en su entrada pronto el se introdujo dentro de ella al fin estaban unidos – ahhhhhh- gimio ella con un poco de dolor mientras naruto con preocupación se detuvo- zan-chan que paso te sientes bien tal vez debería sacarlo- dijo el empezando a retroceder- NOOOOOO- dijo ella envolviendo sus piernas a sus caderas haciendo que el quede dentro de ella y el parpadeo confundido- ni se te ocurra salir de mi solo por que mi cuerpo no esta acostumbrado por tiempo de no hacerlo, naruto sparda empezastes esto y lo vas a terminar o si no te are sufrir- dijo ella amenazadoramente y el tuvo una gota en la nuca – como quieras zan-chan – dijo el empezando a introducirse en ella el siguió hasta que retrocedió estando casi fuera y lo volvió a introducir rápidamente sacándole un sonoro gemido a la diosa de bajo de el

-ahh se siente bien zan-chan dime que eres mia que solo yo puedo estar con tigo- dijo el besando sus labios mientras ella le abrazo del cuello -si soy toda tuya por favor mas naruto-kun mas rápido embarázame con tu espeso semen dejame darte un hermoso hijooooooooooooo- gimio ella mientras el aceleraba los dos casi estaban en sus limites el pronto hiso algo por inercia sus ojos parpadearon rojo y guio su boca al hombro de la oscura espada y empezó a besarlo hasta que introdujjo sus colmillos en ellos haciendo que ella gimiera de placer y una marca se formo con la palabra compañera en el hombro de zangetsu sin que el se diera cuenta " SI AL FIN SOY SUYA Y SOLO SUYA LA MARCA ES CLARO UNION DE NUESTRO AMOR NARUTO-KUN MI AMOR MI HOMBRE" pensó ella muy feliz mientras en naruto apareció una marca en su cuello diciendo compañero

-zangetsu-chan/naruto-kun!-gritaron el viniedose dentro de su utero de una estocada mientras ella echo la cabeza hacia atrás con un poco de saliva en la comisura de sus labios y sus ojos estaban en un trance como si estuviera perdida

Mientras ella termino corriéndose junto a el , todo eso ella quedo agotada mientras naruto la dejo acostada el se iva a levantar pero dos brazos se repegaron a el como si fuera un peluche y miro hacia abajo y vio a zangetsu con una sonrisa adornando su bello rostro – por favor no te vallas Naru-kun-dijo ella entre sueños" bien me quedare a dormir" pensó el acomodándose en la cama mientras ella ponía su cabeza en su pecho pronto ambos terminaron en el mundo de los sueños con niños pelinegros y niñas peliblancas y una gran graaan familia junto con las otras chicas

Genial no pensé que escriba otro lemon en dos capítulos seguidos pero bueno si la vida te da limones as limonada y mi oportunidad me vino el pensamiento y no deaproveche entonces digan que tal


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Traigo un nuevo cap al parecer me vino inspiracion haci que espero que puedan disfrutarlo

-hablar –

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

Naruto abrió perezosamente los ojos y vio que estaba desnudo en la cama se preguntaba como termino ahí hasta que recordó como fue que termino en ese cuarto y el suspiro cada mujer que conoció tenia un carácter singular pero lo que si compartían era su forma pervertida eso era lo raro ellas se quejaban de que ellos eran los pervertidos cuando ellas bien podrían ser mucho mas el tranquilamente si iba a levantar cuando sintió un peso en su pecho observo hacia abajo y miro que la mujer con la que lucho ahora estaba en su cama" de seguro que si ero-sensei estuviera con vida no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad" mientras tanto en el paraíso cierto sannin estornudo mientras observaba a las ángeles y diosas que se asustaron y cuando vieron a el infraganti todo se volvió rojo lideradas por kami fueron hasta el su ultimo pensamiento fue " NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA!" grito en su mente mientras paso volando por todo el lugar hasta estrellarse en unas nubes que por cierto eran solidas regresando con naruto tuvo la sensación de reírse de su fallecido sensei

Pero lo dejo pasar pensando que era un error mientras el se colocaba sus bóxers y pantalones la mujer en la cama despertó y vio a su nuevo eh ¿amo? Y ella le rodio con sus delgados y tersos brazos – muchas gracias naruto-sama- dijo sensual en su oído haciendo que el se estremezca por la lujuria en su voz – cuando quieras zangetsu – chan- dijo el dándole un beso mientras ella le echo sus brazos al cuello y posando su lengua en su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para pasar el con gusto le dio la bienvenida así empezando una batalla de lenguas después de unos momentos se separaron y empezaron a vestirse – así que eras la espada de rikudo-sempai- pregunto naruto con curiosidad mientras ella asentía – fue un gran esgrimista logro crear varias técnicas incluso logro utilizar mi shinkai y bankai- dijo ella mientras naruto inclino la cabeza con un interrogante encima y ella suspiro – mi forma shinkai es ahora como me vez pero la espada donde yo habito es peculiar ya que vivimos tres espiritus yo la forma bankai y la portadora original- mientras naruto se confundió – espera entendí la parte donde tu eres el espíritu shinkai y hay otro espíritu bankai pero como es que la antigua portadora este aquí es obvio que es la portadora original antes que rikudo sempai o no – dijo el un poco confundido mientras la mujer delante del asintió –pero como es posible se pregunto el – mientras ella le explico como ichi ( fem ichigo lol) atreves de sus aventuras se abrió paso contra sus enemigos terminando frente a frente con aizen derrotándole pero ella muriendo en el proceso ya en el limbo shinigami la verdadera y original le ofreció habitar zangetsu compartiéndola con las otras dos mujeres dentro de la espada esperando a que llegue el guerrero indicado

-Bien naruto- kun no tenemos tiempo que perder empezaremos tu entrenamiento para adaptarte al shikai por ende también al bankai- dijo ella con una sonrisa sadica mientras naruto tuvo un aura azulada detrás de su cabeza con una gota gigante en su nuca incluso juro ver como ella se hacia mas grande

Unos meses en su paisaje mantal aunque afuera fueron minutos el logro controlar a la perfeccion su shikai y estaba empezando a entrenarse en el bankai

Bien naruto –kun as mejorado notablemente tanto tu energía como tu precion espiritual son monstruosas mas tu otras habilidades anteriores es cuestión de tiempo antes de que logres el bankai- dijo ella con una alegre sonrisa mientras naruto aunque estaba agotado por el entrenamiento riguroso sonrio " no me rendiré tengo que demostrar ser un portador digno de zan-chan" dijo el mentalmente levantándose denuevo listo para el entrenamiento

Mientras tanto con shinigami que seguía manteniendo el flujo de energía ella ni siquiera derramo una gota de sudor demostrando con habilidad por que es una de las tres diosas principales –NEE-SAMA- escucho ella dando vuelta su cabeza un poco ella logro divisar a su hermana yami – ahh imouto chan que necesitas dijo ella sin perder concentración en su tarea – pues quería ver como le esta llendo a naruto kun – dijo ella mientras su hermana mayor sonrio al parecer el hombre delante de ella tenia la peculiar manera de dejar encariñada a cada mujer que llegue a conocerle – pues hasta hora se a reunido con zangetsu y esta entrenando a logrado completar su entrenamiento shikai al 100% y ahora seguirá con su bankai- dijo ella con una pequeña risita al final sin dejar que pase desapercibida por la diosa oscura – que pasa nee-sama- pregunto con curiosidad – pues hasta ahora naruto-kun tiene tanto riatsu que ni la mismísima hyugoku a plena potencia podría comparar su velocidad le permite moverse a altas velocidades dejando solo vorrones de su persona( imaginen que es igual a ichigo en su estado bankai solo que naruto puede moverse a esas velocidades en shinkai ) su fuerza aumento haci como su tasa de regeneración ahora una herida se curara instantáneamente – dijo ella mientras yami o kazumi hiso un ohhh de comprensión

-Eso y que a aprendido casi todos los ataques de zangetsu

El primero **Sombra Quincy: **Es la forma de trasportación empleada por los Quincy, siendo similar a la _Garganta_ de los Arrancar pero a diferencia de ellos el se puede mover en milisegundo siendo similar a su hirashin – dijo ella seriamente

El siguiente shunpo capas de telestranportarse a cualquier lugar pero el lo puede usar de un modo que puede superar a yoruichi san – dijo ella mientras su hermana silvo la pelimorada era la mas rápida entre todos los capitanes para lograr eso tenias que entrenar como loco o gracias a la energía casi ilimitada de naruto con unos cuantos clones de sombra lograr un entrenamiento de diez años en diez días no seria imposible para el

**Getsuga Tenshō** técnica especial que ha llegado a enseñar Zangetsu a naruto-kun mediante la cual es capaz de lanzar desde el filo del arma una gran descarga de energía con la forma de una luna creciente. Capaz de perforar el suelo a medida que avanza y dejar enormes grietas, en el estado de _Shikai_ el _Getsuga Tenshō_ es de un color blanco azulado-dijo ella mientras observaba el entrenamiento entre naruto y zangetsu Pero como a nuestro protagonista le gusta usar su tiempo para crear variación de sus técnicas pues ustedes sabran

Kageton **Kuroi Getsuga Tensho**,es una variacion del Getsuga Tensho en vez de ser azul blanco este es negro con un vorde rogizo su gama de ataque se triplica haciéndole un ataque devastador contra multiples enemigos

**Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō esta técnica se la a enseñado hasta ahora naruto- kun solo logro seis impactos hasta quedar inconciente ella le advirtió que esta técnica no puede usarla hasta que complete su bankai ya que en bankai el poder y riatsu so triplicados y mejorados hasta el punto donde el puede hacerlo mayor veces **

**Y el ataque final que aprendió fue Mugetsu **

Puede generar de la nada una espada de coloración oscura denominada **Mugetsu**. Al invocarla, todo el cielo de los alrededores se envuelven en la oscuridad. Al parecer puede en esa sumisa oscuridad puede propinar a su adversario un potente golpe cortante de energía oscura. Capaz de derrotarle de solo una estocada la desventaja una vez usada zangetsu se bloquea por si misma y no puede ser usada por una hora hasta ahora el va en el 20 % de su entrenamiento para lograr el bankai menos mal que en ese mundo los meses son segundos y los años minutos- termino ella mientras su hermana le miro con los ojos abiertos cómicamente – wow naruto-kun se ha vuelto extremadamente fuerte – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa – ni que lo digas pero aun no puede aflojar hay muchos que recienten los logros de sparda-san asi como los de goku-san el debe estar preparado para lo que estará por venir

Dijo ella mientras su hermana ser acerco y benihime al saber que quería ella suspiro e invoco una pantalla grande donde mosto lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos en el entrenamiento

En la mente de naruto

El aludido estaba usando su espada para mantenerse de pie minetras zangetsu que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros lejos de el tenia sus prendas un poco rotas algo de suciedad asi como un poco de agotamiento en si estaba mucho mejor que nuestro albo favorito naruto respiro pesadamente y se le ocurrió una loca idea empezó a reunir un poco de chakra ya que al ser energía espiritual con ki – te propongo algo zan-chan un ultimo ataque todo o nada si te derroto podre ver a tensa-san trato- dijo el empezando a reunir en el filo de su espada la energía necesaria – hmhmhmh de acuerdo naruto-kun muéstrame lo que tienes- dijo ella preparando un getsuga tensho con el resto de sus fuerzas – getsuga tensho/ tensho vizard ¡!- gritaron a la vez lansando sus ataques que colicionaron entre si generando un choque de energias

-gahhhhhhhh- dijo con esfuerzo naruto virtiendo galones de su energía para que pueda empujar el ataque de la mujer ante el hasta que BOOOOM una gran explocion en medio del campo de batalla les envio a ambos a volar en direcciones opuestas zangetsu quedo rendida al no poder igualar el nivel de su maestro mientras que naruto con suma preocupación se aproximo a la pelinegra y se fijo que ella estaba apenas conciente – agh lo lograstes naruto kun al fin estas listo para entrenar con tensa zangetsu y ichi-sama – dijo ella con una sonrisa hasta quedar inconciente en los brazos del albo que suspiro y la atrajo hacia el ,el con pura fuerza de voluntad la llevo en sus brazos estilo novia hasta sus apsentos donde la dejo en su sujetador y bragas y la arropo después de que el la limpio dejándola descansar el en cambio miro sus ropas destrozadas y solo pudo suspirar esto requiere medidas drásticas pensó el Inton: Banbutsu Sōzō dijo el mientras una llama de color azul apareció en su mano izquierda mientras una llama de color rojo claro en la derecha luego en un aplauso junto las llamas hubo un pequeño brillo de energía y al bajar la iluminación ahí estaba el modelando su conjunto de ropas igual que el anterior

- tienes que amar la creación de todas las cosas- dijo el con una gran sonrisa a nadie en particular mientras salía del cuarto de la pelinegra con cuidado de no despertarle ya saben como se ponen las damas al molestar su sueño el lo vivio por experiencia – ajajajajajjajajaa- sono una risa sadica y de una alegría retorcida mientras naruto solo miro a ambos lados hasta posarse en una gran roca donde había una mujer tenia una gran figura pero lo que le llamo la atención y fue lo que le asusto es que ella pareciera una versión femenina de el pero con el cabello hasta la cintura con algunos mechones en su hermoso rostro esos ojos azules palidos les observaba con sadismo y hambre de batallar ella usaba un traje idéntico al sullo solo que en vez de ser pantalones negros era una falda y sus botas eran de cuero negras con tacones su camisa negra era escotada y su escote superaba a tsunade en su mejor momento – ajajjajajajaja pero si no es mi contra parte dime disfrutas de la vida mm- dijo ella cruzándose de piernas dejando ver sus bellos y tersos muslos – puede ser solo por curiosidad quien eres tu – dijo naruto levantando su mano y señalándole acusadoramente – y por que pareces una versión femenina de mi mismo – dijo el con fastidio mientras tanto en un risco dos mujeres hermosas de mismas proporciones que la mujer frente a naruto la primera de una altura un poco mas baja que mizara poseía una gran figura de reloj de arena su rostro en forma de corazón tenia unos bellos y deslumbrantes labios que como todas las mujeres que conoció naruto tenia ese brillo natural sus ojos de color chocolate hacían juego con su largo y sedoso cabello naranja que viajaba por toda su espalda hasta llegar a su culo bien formado tenia un traje parecido al de zangetsu solo que su abertura era mucho mas abierta permitiéndole ver un poc de su esote que haría a jirayia soltar una que otra risita pervertida la otra mujer un poco mas alta que la pelinaranja de misma altura que zangetsu tenia el mismo color de pelo que la nueva espada del albo solo que su cabello era mas corto llegándole a los omoplatos siendo enganchada en una cola de caballo su traje concistia en un kimono igual de escotado que zangetsu pero a diferencia de la otra mujer este tenia una abertura en la cadera derecha permitiedo ver sus anchas caderas haci como su bien formadas piernas tenia un rostro en forma de corazón sus labios rosas naturales estaban en una mueca estoica al observar el combate que podría librarse allí abajo sus ojos azules oscuros uno de ellos era eclipsado por unos cuantos mechones de cabello en su lado derecho – di ten-chan deberíamos intervenir- pregunto la pelinaranja a la otra mujer identificada como ten – no será necesario ichi-sama puedo ver que el poder de naruto-kun a aumentado además esta pelea debía suceder tarde o temprano quien sabe a lo mejor y la domestica por ser una contraparte mala- dijo ella su mueca esttoica fue remplazada por una pervertida y la pelinaranja suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza a la actitud de el segundo espíritu de la espada ahora en posesión del albo sparda - sabes no se como zangetsu –san es tranquila y serena todo el tiempo mientras tu eres una gran pervertida en potencia – dijo ella negando a las actitudes de la mujer a su lado mientras esta le miro dolida – bueno discúlpame por ser pervertida al menos no Sali como una perra manipuladora y sadica como tu contraparte – mientras la otra mujer se callo de espaldas comicamente

Bien como pudimos ver las mujeres que entrenaran a nuestro albo y dicho por algunos bastardo con suerte favorito se an presentado pero al parecer una invitada no deseada a llegado quien será y que es lo que querra no se lo pierdan en el próximo capitulo de naruto el nidaime caballero oscuro comenten denle like y sigan si desean


	8. Chapter 8

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Traigo un nuevo cap al parecer me vino inspiracion haci que espero que puedan disfrutarlo

-hablar –

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

- tienes que amar la creación de todas las cosas- dijo el con una gran sonrisa a nadie en particular mientras salía del cuarto de la pelinegra con cuidado de no despertarle ya saben como se ponen las damas al molestar su sueño el lo vivio por experiencia – ajajajajajjajajaa- sono una risa sadica y de una alegría retorcida mientras naruto solo miro a ambos lados hasta posarse en una gran roca donde había una mujer tenia una gran figura pero lo que le llamo la atención y fue lo que le asusto es que ella pareciera una versión femenina de el pero con el cabello hasta la cintura con algunos mechones en su hermoso rostro esos ojos azules palidos les observaba con sadismo y hambre de batallar ella usaba un traje idéntico al sullo solo que en vez de ser pantalones negros era una falda y sus botas eran de cuero negras con tacones su camisa negra era escotada y su escote superaba a tsunade en su mejor momento – ajajjajajajaja pero si no es mi contra parte dime disfrutas de la vida mm- dijo ella cruzándose de piernas dejando ver sus bellos y tersos muslos – puede ser solo por curiosidad quien eres tu – dijo naruto levantando su mano y señalándole acusadoramente – y por que pareces una versión femenina de mi mismo – dijo el con fastidio mientras tanto en un risco dos mujeres hermosas de mismas proporciones que la mujer frente a naruto la primera de una altura un poco mas baja que mizara poseía una gran figura de reloj de arena su rostro en forma de corazón tenia unos bellos y deslumbrantes labios que como todas las mujeres que conoció naruto tenia ese brillo natural sus ojos de color chocolate hacían juego con su largo y sedoso cabello naranja que viajaba por toda su espalda hasta llegar a su culo bien formado tenia un traje parecido al de zangetsu solo que su abertura era mucho mas abierta permitiéndole ver un poc de su esote que haría a jirayia soltar una que otra risita pervertida la otra mujer un poco mas alta que la pelinaranja de misma altura que zangetsu tenia el mismo color de pelo que la nueva espada del albo solo que su cabello era mas corto llegándole a los omoplatos siendo enganchada en una cola de caballo su traje concistia en un kimono igual de escotado que zangetsu pero a diferencia de la otra mujer este tenia una abertura en la cadera derecha permitiedo ver sus anchas caderas haci como su bien formadas piernas tenia un rostro en forma de corazón sus labios rosas naturales estaban en una mueca estoica al observar el combate que podría librarse allí abajo sus ojos azules oscuros uno de ellos era eclipsado por unos cuantos mechones de cabello en su lado derecho – di ten-chan deberíamos intervenir- pregunto la pelinaranja a la otra mujer identificada como ten – no será necesario ichi-sama puedo ver que el poder de naruto-kun a aumentado además esta pelea debía suceder tarde o temprano quien sabe a lo mejor y la domestica por ser una contraparte mala- dijo ella su mueca esttoica fue remplazada por una pervertida y la pelinaranja suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza a la actitud de el segundo espíritu de la espada ahora en posesión del albo sparda - sabes no se como zangetsu –san es tranquila y serena todo el tiempo mientras tu eres una gran pervertida en potencia – dijo ella negando a las actitudes de la mujer a su lado mientras esta le miro dolida – bueno discúlpame por ser pervertida al menos no Salí como una perra manipuladora y sádica como tu contraparte – mientras la otra mujer se cayó de espaldas cómicamente

Ahora

Te e hecho una pregunta- dijo naruto poniendo su mano derecha en el mango de yamato mientras la mujer delante de él se lamio los labios de una forma similar a anko eso le trajo un miedo en su columna – ohhh y por que debería responder – dijo ella con una sonrisa torcida haciendo que naruto le mire extrañado por un segundo pareció ver a hidan detrás de ella lo único que le faltaba era una maldita guadaña insultar cada dos palabras y alabar a hashin por todo- solo por curiosidad no tienes fetiche por sangre una guadaña rara y te gusta insultar cada dos palabaras- dijo el haciendo que ella arquee una delicada seja y las mujeres que observaban como iba el encuentro solo pudieron tener una gota estilo anime- noo solo por que sea sadica y me gusten las peleas no quiere decir que tenga un fetiche por sangre- dijo ella mientras lo observaba como cuando una niña encuentra un juguete nuevo y lo único que hiso naruto es tener un tic en el ojo " es oficial esta mujer esta mas pirada que anko-san " pensó el con resignación – asi que debo trapear el piso con tigo para que me respondas o que- pregunto naruto mientras ella tubo cara de pocos amigos eso de trapear el piso como que no le callo bien –y quien te crees tú ehh albo hijo de puta- rugió ella y ichi tuvo una gotita en la nuca ella se parecía a su contraparte – sabes yo solo te pregunte formalmente pero al parecer no entiendes con palabaras- dijo naruto mientras en un estallido de humo edge forcé estaba en su espalda y yamato en su mano izquierda en cambio la mujer en frente del saco lo que seria una contraparte de sus espadas – saaa ikkuso- dijo ella lanzándose y en ataques fluidos ambas yamatos se enfrentaban sin dar tregua chocando a velocidad vertiginosas las estelas de las espadas chocando una contra la otra – stinger!- gritaron a la vez chocando sus espadas que momentos antes se encontraban en sus espaldas – haci que alguna razón por que quieres tener tanta lucha tu contra mi- dijo naruto observándole serenamente mientras ella sin dignarse a responder salto y con un potente sablazo poso a edge forcé en el suelo donde antes estaba parado el albo portador del rinnegan en cuanto a el suspiro – no tengo tiempo para seguir jugando con tigo– dijo el mientras su EMS salió a esplendor con potencia suficiente para que suelten un ligero resplandor ella se tenso y se puso un poco nerviosa ella era un hollow si pero no podía usar las mismas técnicas que el – hijo de puta acaso no significo nada para ti – grito ella en una frenesí de ira mientras una máscara se formaba en su rostro y sus ojos se volvían amarillos – no ni siquiera te conozco hasta ahora solo se que te pareces a mi pero tu actitud deja mucho que desear – dijo el un poco frio haciendo que ella sin que él lo note por su máscara suelte unas lagrimas- así que sería mejor si nos tomamos tiempo para conocernos – termino él con una de sus sonrisas de marca mostrando sus colmillos más largos de lo normal y ella tuvo un sonrojo detrás de su máscara – bien demostremos nuestros ataques y terminemos esta pelea sin sentido- y ella asintió levanto a edge forcé y en el borde de la espada empezó a reunirse una energía oscura mientras naruto tuvo un brillo dorado similar a la electricidad en un giro rápido de 180° el estaba con sus manos en la cadera derecha – kuroi getsuga tensho / cho final kamehameha!- gritaron a la vez ambas ráfagas de poder chocaron creando una onda expansiva que creo un cráter de la mitad de tamaño de daño que ocasionaría una biju dama de kurama –ella va a perder – comento de la nada zangetsu detrás de tensa y ichi que de un susto ambas voltearon a ver a la mujer detrás de ellas – yo baa-san que cuentas- dijo ichi solo para recibir un golpe suave pero firme en la cabeza – itaii- dijo ella con dolor pequeñas lagrimitas en las esquinas de sus ojos mientras la pelinegra con un tic en la ceja y una vena pulsante en la frente – deja de decirme asi no soy vieja – dijo ella mientras en el otro mundo tsunade sintió que alguien se sentía de la misma forma de cuando naruto le decía vieja regresando en el combate frente a ellas – a si que zan-chan por qué crees que ella va a perder- pregunto tensa con curiosidad – pues ella está usando riatsu mientras naruto kun esta usando ki – dijo ellas mientras observaban como el kamehameha de color dorado se había paso entre las energías oscuras que provenían de la espada del la hollow peliblanca – hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- grito ella de miedo mientras naruto de un movimiento de sus manos el ataque concentrado salió al costado de ella sin hacer un solo rasguño en la chica frente a el mientras la peliblanca estaba cubriéndose el rostro con sus brazos esperando el dolor pero nunca llegó ella con cuidado quito sus brazos que se hallaban frente a ella solo para ver a naruto volar hacia ella con una sonrisa amistosa callo suavemente en el suelo y poso una mano en su hombro mientras la otra la coloco en su barbilla – si quieres puedes quitarte la máscara – dijo el mientras ella agarrando su mano y guiándola hacia su máscara con cuidado el la quito pero para rareza que archivar el vio que se convertía en polvo y se perdía en el viento que él ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí – bien porque no empezamos de nuevo mucho gusto soy naruto sparda como te llamas- pregunto el con una gran sonrisa mientras ella se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada – soy lo contrario a ti haci que me llamo naruko sparda- dijo ella mientras el la levanto en sus brazos y le giro mientras el reía entre dientes – mucho gusto naruko – chan – dijo con una sonrisa astuta haciéndola sonrojar mas de lo que estaba antes el con cuidado la llevo estilo de novia hacia donde se encontraban las demás chicas el llego y observo con curiosidad a las dos mujeres que charlaban de lo lindo entre ellas o mas bien zangetsu y tensa mientras la peli naranja tenía un gran sonrojo marca hinata

-Y luego se hundió en mi utero y disparo su carga por 2 minutos continuos- dijo ella con una expresión de ensueño y la otra mujer tenia una gran sonrisa pervertida junto con un gran sangrado en su nariz y la otra chica ya estaba inconsciente con un pequeño sangrado en la nariz naruto observaba todo esto con una gran gota en su nuca mientras la chica en sus brazos ya estaba en los brazos de morfeo con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara con un sangrado en la nariz saliendo a borbotones

Genial me toco un trio de pervertidas que se unan al club– ahhh aunque me gustaría estar sentado y escuchar como ustedes 2 hablan de mi potencia sexual se oye interesante pero temo que debo interrumpirlas y preguntar quién eres tu- dijo sereno señalando a tensa con su mirada porque aun sostenía a la recién descubierta naruko en brazos – y ella – dijo señalando hacia atrás a ichi que recién despertaba escucho lo dicho antes por el albo y volvió con otra hemorragia nasal al mundo de morfeo

Después de limpiarse y algunas trasfusiones de sangre después tensa y ichi le explicaron a naruto como se iva a tener que entrenar para poder lograr su bankai y el albo supiro para después sonreir – cuando empezamos – dijo el sacando unas risas en las mujeres frente a el

4 dias después en el paisaje mental una media hora después en el mundo fuera de su mente

Naruto respiraba pesadamente ahora en su mano derecha estaba una katana negra decorada con un extraño símbolo haciendo referencia a completo con una cadena que se enredaba en su brazo derecho su traje consistía en un kimono de dos piezas el primero era como una chaqueta que se abría en el medio dejando ver su musculoso pecho mientras seguía al piso donde estaba roto disparándose a varias direcciones junto a unos pantalones negros con unas botas negras ( imaginen el bankai de ichigo solo que en ves de las sandalias son botas negras ) las chicas se emocionaron había logrado el bankai en tiempo record – bien naruto – kun as terminado tu entrenamiento haci como todos los ataques que conocemos solo nos queda algo mas que decirte – dijo tensa mientras naruto disipo su bankai y le miraba con curiosidad – DESPIERTA- dijeron a coro las 4 mientras el volvía donde había llegado con shinigami hablando de las diosas estas se encontraban tomando el te cuando vieron que naruto estaba por despertar shinigami corto el flujo de energía que estaba enviando hacia el hablando de el este habría sus ojos y se levantaba haciendo estallar sus articulaciones mientras este suspiraba de alivio vio a las diosas que le dieron esa mirada de amor con un poco de lujuria – yo kazumi-chan beni-chan como están – dijo el mientras se acercaba a ellas con sus manos en la cabeza en una pose relajada y las chicas sonrieron

-Nosotras estamos bien como te sientes tu Naru-kun – pregunto kazumi haciendo que este sonria – muy bien me siento mucho mas fuerte – dijo el mientras las diosas asentían complacidas con las palabras del pelibanco – bueno discúlpenme bellas damas pero debo retirarme ya que el torneo empezara en tres días y debo prepararme- dijo el mientras daba un bezo en los labios a la diosa de la muerte mientras esta echo su brazos al cuello y este poso sus manos en sus suaves nalgas y las amaso con cariño haciendo que ella gima en el beso y el aprovechando su oportunidad introdujo su lengua en su boca y ambos empezaron a batallar en una batalla de lenguas terminaron separándose mientras el tenia una sonrisa ella tenia un gran sonrojo – tu sigues kazum- no termino de hablar cuando la chica salto y colocando sus brazos en su cuello empezó a tener una batalla de lenguas igual que con su hermana terminando este como ganador yantes de darle otro beso a cada una esta ves en sus mejillas el salió corriendo a voelocidades normales y salto en un portal donde le dejo a unos cuantos kilómetros de su destino el se encogió de hombros y fue volando

Mientras iva volando se puso a escuchar un poco de música para aligerar el ambiente

Steel a soul for a second chance  
But you will never become a man

My chosen torture makes me stronger  
In a life that craves the hunger

A Freedom and a quest for life  
Until the end the judgment night

Bless me with your gift of light  
Righteous cause on judgment night  
Feel the sorrow the light has swallowed  
Feel the freedom like no tomorrow

Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise  
Reap the tears of the victim's cries  
Yearning more to hear the suffer (of a)  
Of a demon as I put it under

Killed before, a time to kill them all  
Passed down the righteous law  
Serve a justice that dwells in me  
Lifeless corpse as far as the eye can see

The eye can see  
The eye can see  
The eye can see  
The eye can see  
The eye can see

(Clean Voice)

Bless me with the  
Leaf off of the tree  
On it I see  
The freedom reign

We are falling  
The light is calling  
Tears inside me  
Calm me down

Midnight calling  
Mist of resolving  
Crown me, with the  
Pure green leaf

Praise to my father  
Blessed by the water  
Black night, dark sky  
The devil's cry

Bless me with the  
Leaf off of the tree  
On it I see  
The freedom reign

We are falling  
The light is calling  
Tears inside me  
Calm me down

Midnight calling  
Mist of resolving  
Crown me, with the  
Pure green leaf

Bless me with the  
Leaf off of the tree  
On it I see  
The freedom reign

Praise to my father  
Blessed by the water  
Black night, dark sky  
The devil's cry

(Demonic Voice)

Life of vengeance, a passive test  
Until the grave I will rest  
Engage the pressure until it crumbles  
The existence of the lifeless black souls

Onward to the sacred battlefield  
Where justification and limits are revealed  
Tools of steel in rage they conquer  
Weed out the killing of victim's stalker

The powers proven to end the madness  
Upon I take it to end the savage  
The rays of light a truth of meaning  
To my father the blood is pleading

A justice rage for all to feel  
With innocent cries and hatred squeals  
The gore of evil seems to satisfy  
When slain an maimed and pacified

My chosen torture makes me stronger  
In a life that craves the hunger  
A Freedom and a quest for life  
Until the end the judgment night

Watch the footsteps but never follow  
If you want to live tomorrow  
Steel a soul for a second chance  
But you will never become a man

Steel a soul for a second chance  
But you will never become a man

My chosen torture makes me stronger  
In a life that craves the hunger  
A Freedom and a quest for life  
Until the end the judgment night

Bless me with your gift of light  
Righteous cause on judgment night  
Feel the sorrow the light has swallowed  
Feel the freedom like no tomorrow

Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise  
Reap the tears of the victim's cries  
Yearning more to hear the suffer (of a)  
Of a demon as I put it under

Killed before, a time to kill them all  
Passed down the righteous law  
Serve a justice that dwells in me  
Lifeless corpse as far as the eye can see

The eye can see  
The eye can see  
The eye can see  
The eye can see  
The eye can see

(Clean Voice)

Bless me with the  
Leaf off of the tree  
On it I see  
The freedom reign

We are falling  
The light is calling  
Tears inside me  
Calm me down

Midnight calling  
Mist of resolving  
Crown me, with the  
Pure green leaf

Praise to my father  
Blessed by the water  
Black night, dark sky  
The devil's cry

Bless me with the  
Leaf off of the tree  
On it I see  
The freedom reign

We are falling  
The light is calling  
Tears inside me  
Calm me down

Midnight calling  
Mist of resolving  
Crown me, with the  
Pure green leaf

Bless me with the  
Leaf off of the tree  
On it I see  
The freedom reign

Praise to my father  
Blessed by the water  
Black night, dark sky  
The devil's cry

Su canción termino y el flotando hacia abajo llego hacia su dormitorio el entro por la ventana y se quito sus vestimentas hasta quedar en su ropa interior se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño para bañarse y después coma algo para final mente dormir después de un relajante baño salió caminando fuera del cuarto hasta la cocina donde se hiso una buena comida bolas de arroz con pescado a la parrilla nada grave tranquilamente degusto de su cena luego en sus pantalones de dormir sin camisa y sus dos collares estaban orgullosamente una en su cuello mientras la otra llegaba a su pecho se acosto a dormir hasta que al final morfeo le atrajo a su reino mientras fuera de su cuarto una figura en la oscuridad solo se podía notar su figura era femenina – mm interesante- dijo ella con una voz llena de curiosidad

Muy biennnn al fin listo díganme que tal como creen que salió comenten denme opiniones de quien deva poner en el harem y si quieren díganme un oc solo denme información un poco de su historia y habilidades


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaaa gracias por los reviews bueno hoy traigo un nuevo capitulo de nidaime caballero oscuro espero que sea de su agrado ahora por los reviews que me an dejado algunos les parece un poco incomoda mi forma de escribir sinceramente no se lo que paso cuando yo las escribi se veian bien separadas en fin prosuigamos

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

En el universo séptimo donde se encuentra nuestro protagonista se encontraba resguardado por un dios que las diosas no sabían que aun dormía el dios de la destrucción bills el era como la imagen de anubis solo que en vez de negro el era purpura purpura en estos momentos se hallaba relajándose después de un baño – haber si entiendo dices que hay un chico que puede ser mucho mas poderoso que un dios si se lo propone – dijo perezosamente mientras su subordinada una bella mujer de cabello hasta la cintura con picos ( a lo que me refiero es al peinado que tiene raditz) y unos mechones enmarnacando su bello rostro de forma de corazón bellos ojos de un color violeta muy raros en la raza saiyan piel blanca como la leche bellas y torneadas piernas un plano vientre y pechos copa D firmes y suaves a la vez portaba un traje de batalla que es usado por todas las saiyans femeninas eso mas la cola de mono que se movia detrás de ella con orgullo – asi es maestro su nombre es sparda naruto si me lo permite el tiene un poder de pelea gigantesco es muy abrumador pero a la vez calido – dijo ella feliz mientras el dios de la destrucción arqueo una ceja inexistente y se rio – quien dijera que tu una de las mujeres saiyans mas frívolas se este enamorando de el chico – dijo el mientras ella se sonrojo – ei solo tengo 20 años y el 17 haci que no veo nada de malo- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos – ejejeje si claro bien ire a visitar a las diosas hace mucho que no les veo – dijo el mientras iba a sus aposentos a prepararse para la ocasión

Con naruto el estaba descansando en su cuarto ya que eel director después de una conversación agregaron al grupo a takane pero lo que le hiso abrir sus ojos rápidamente fue la energía extraña que sintió al haber dejado un sello en el reino donde se reunian las diosas con miedo por las chicas el se levanto se vistió y se tele trasporto hacia el reino de las diosas

En el mensionado lugar se encontraban yami kami y shinigami hablando con bliitz en si todo iva bien hasta que el mensiono a naruto y dijo que querria conocerle y hablando del diablo apareció el mencionado y todos clavaron su mirada en el – ahhh naruto- kun dejanos presentarte a alguien el es blits dios de la destrucción – dijo kami con una sonrisa mientras blits le saludo amenamente y naruto hiso una reverencia de respeto – guste en conocerle blits –sama- dijo naruto y el ser violeta sonrio – pelea con migo-dijo un emocionado blits haciendo que las tres diosas se caigan comicamente y naruto parpadee dos veces y sonria – luchar con un dios omnipotente claro por que no será divertido – dijo el y las diosas tuvieron una gota en la nuca ya en un campo para luchar creado por el inton babutsu soso ahora naruto en fase uno del super saiyan estaba frente a blits que quedo un poco anonado por la energía que estaba liberando naruto en fase uno ( se parecerá a la fuerza difinitiva que tiene vegetto en super saiyan) – comencemos – dijo naruto lanzándose al ataque contra el ser purpura ambos intercambiaban golpes y se movían a una velocidad rompiendo la barrera del sonido ya deberán saber a que me refiero las diosas podían segur sus movimientos ya que es obvio por el gran poder que ellas tienen pero aun asi ellos se movían a una gran velocidad que pondría a gay en la octava puerta en vergüenza después de estar luchando y blits pudo ver porque las diosas se enamoraron del chico su forma de ser es alegre en momentos apropiados y serio en otrosla forma de poner la vida de los demás antes que la suya es un claro signo de que hay honor en el alma del chico ya en el campo de batalla naruto estaba parado con muchas heridas de menor importancia que se estaban regenerando su ropa estaba destrozada la parte superior de su gi azul fue destrozada junto con la camisa naranja ahora solo quedaba unos pedazos en la cintura y la faja que le mantenía su pantalón era un desastre en la pierna izquierda tenia un gran destrozo permitiéndole ver su pierna hasta la rodilla ya en la parte derecha solo tenia un agujero que le dejaba ver una parte de su pierna nada grave eso si las diosas hermanas admiraban que esa aura dorada con electricidad y ese porte serio en su rostro mas su cuerpo al descubierto hacia que vengan pensamientos nada santos en referencia a ellas una cama y el ahora rubio se encontraba respirando un poco pesadamente y blits aunque paresca raro se encontraba casi en las mismas condiciones que el rubio – ejejejej me agrada nuestra batalla chico pero al parecer debemos terminarla aquí por que no creo que podamos seguir mas por que de seguro que destruiremos el lugar ejejjejejej- dijo el con una risita nerviosa y naruto se rio hasta que tuvo una idea – espera que decias eso del super saiyan modo dios – dijo el mientras los dioses adoptaron un carácter serio de repente - como sabras lo que te dijo tu antepasado que hay 5 transformaciones voy bien o necesitas que repita algo – dijo el dios sentado frente a el y el solo negó con la cabeza – bien hasta ahora tu as llegado a la transformación 1 ,2,3 las siguientes son 4,5, pero hay una mas al que fue denominado como el modo dios- dijo seriamente y naruto asintió – si pero aun haci mi poder en la fase tres es monstruoso si libero mucha energía puede pasar que pueda romper las barreras entre el mundo youkai y humano – dijo el mientras el ser mas bajo que el asintió las palabras de naruto tienen sentido – bueno me alegra mucho haberte conocido y haberlas vuelto a ver kai-san yami-san shinigami-san pero me tengo que ir ai planetas deshabitados que destruir y otros que recrear- dijo el con un saludo y luego desapareció por una puerta naruto parpadeo unas cuuantas veces y suspiro tranquilamente se estiro y con la creación de todas las cosas recreo su traje el no podía dejar de pensar que esa técnica era super cool – bien himes me retiro ya que estamos a dos días del torneo y debo prepararme – dijo el con una sonrisa que le saco sonrojos a las tres hermanas el tranquilamente les dio un beso de despedida a cada una

Dejándolas con expresiones de ensueño ya cuando el no se encontraba himekara sintió la curiosidad de sus hermanas – y como fue – pregunto benihime a lo que ella respondió llamándolas a que se acerquen y les conto como el albo y ella hicieron el amor pasaron unos segundos después de que ella termino y sus hermanas fueron lanzadas hacia atrás por una gran hemorragia nasal cortesía de sus actitudes pervertidas pero quien iva a culparles ellas son diosas y se aburren aunque ser como el maestro roshi no ayuda

En la academia youkai las nueve reinas del norte recién apodadas ya que son el ejemplo a seguir de las alumnas y el amor platónico de los alumnos pero lamentablemente para ellos solo estaban interesadas en el albo heredero de sparda ahora ellas se encontraban en la mesa donde siempre se sentaban hablando de sierto albo ya que faltaban solo dos horas para que fueran al torneo – ah donde estará naruto-kun hace unos días que no se le ve – dijo takane un poco preocupada por su amigo – quien sabe a lo mejor esta meditando por ahí o entrenando para el torneo – dijo aiko perezosamente –jejej si aunque me no se lo vallan a decir pero si que me dio gracia cuando hitome sensei quería obligar a naruto –kun a " clases de apoyo semestral" – dijo himari mientras las demás estaban apoyándose todas juntas en un abrazo y palidas como fantasmas – uh que pasa – y aiko con una sonrisa nerviosa señalo detrás de ella y definitivamente ai estaba naruto con una cara en blanco igual que yamato y esa aura que en su adolecencia le daba miedo ahora el lo estaba usando – si no ries voy a controlarte con tus miedos – dijo el monótonamente mientras hacia una cara aterradora

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- chillaron las niñas de miedo

-maa maa solo bromeaba – dijo ahora naruto perezosamente y todas le gritaro comicamente

-no fue gracioso – dijeron todas y naruto les ignoro olímpicamente mientras se masajeo el oído izquierdo – saben no es necesario gritar ya que me van a dejar sordo – dijo el y ellas se calleron comicamente hacia atrás cuando se levantaron pudieron ver la vestimenta de el el como ellas ya no usaba el uniforme ya que iban a entrar a un torneo en cambio usaba un gi azul con un cinturón azul y una camiseta sin mangas naranja en sus manos usaba unos guantes blancos y en sus pies llevaba unos zapatos de arte marcial ( imaginen el traje de pelea de vegetto solo que en vez de ls botas el tiene los zapatos de gogeta) – bien – dijo naruto observando un reloj que apareció frente a el flotando de quien sabe donde – estamos a unos treinta minutos recomiendo que vayamos – dijo el empezando a caminar hasta que empezó a desaparecer en cuervos – hey naruto –kun eso no se vale ¡! – gritaron todas un poco enojadas y celosas por el modo de transportarse del albo en cambio este ya había llegado al transporte y vio que ya estaba el conductor del autobús – ah justo a tiempo donde están las otros – dijo el hombre mientras soltaba el humo del cigarro –NARUTOOOOO-KUN!- se escucharon ocho voces femeninas y aparecieron ya con sus ropas para la ocasión todas lucian pantalones deportivos con camisas de peleas cada uno con un color distinto – ajajajaja que gracioso chico no se si reirme o sentir lastima por ti – dijo el hombre poniendo su cigarro en la boca y naruto le miro perezosamente – que tal ninguna – comento secamente y salto al techo y se puso a meditar mientras las chicas suspiraron y entraron mientras ellas charlaban amenamente naruto se encontraba de brazos cruzados y tranquilamente viendo las pros y contras de mostrar un poco de su poder el sonrio mientras quitaba las iluciones que tenia en su espalda y cadera izquierda ahora se encontraban yamato sujetada por la faja azul mientras en su espalda puesta en una vaina improvisada se encontraba zangetsu este torneo se iva a poner interesante a lo lejos pudo divisar el gran estadio eso iva a ser un gran combate entre las cuatro escuelas ya cuando llegaron las chicas bajaron del bus mientras el conductor miro divertido – vamos chico no vas a bajar – dijo el con una sonrisa del gato de Cheshire su respuesta fue una ráfaga de viento que iso que se le apague el cigarro y el miro como naruto caminaba hacia la entrada y se rio – ajajajjaja sin duda ese chico es único en su clase que se diviertan – dijo el hombre para luego subir al coche amarillo y de un momento como lleguo al otro ya no estaba ahí – valla el conductor del autobús aun sige asustándome – dijo un poco timida takane y las demás asintieron ese hombre sabia como intimidar – oi vamos o las dejare atrás- dijo naruto ya les había llevado un poco de ventaja y las chicas fueron lo mas rápido que pudieron para alcanzarle

Bien hoy fue un poco corto ( muy) coff coff ignoren eso cuando tengo falta de sueño mi iner que le tengo bajo llave sale a luz ( si como no me enserraste por nueve años y ahora salgo y que es lo que me encuentro en vez de estar siguiendo chicas lindas estas sentado en tu cuarto escribiendo ) bueno lamentablemente yo no soy haci si soy un poco pervertido como cualquier hombre que aprecia el cuerpo femenino en fin díganme que personaje ya sea que quieran que aparesca como un enemigo potencial o solo en el torneo menos alucard por que ya tengo algo planeado para el kukukuku ( sabes cuando ries haci me recuerdas cierto sannin homosexual)

Mmm si lo que sea mientras el se rie asi yo solo me rio ahora por que lo hise con malicia no una risa rara perversa en fin retomando lo de los enemigos envíenme un mensaje privado con datos del anime que es su nombre poderes y habilidades apariencia y sobre todo como siempre un fragmento de su historia bien nos vemos no se olviden de postear y dar like

Tendo rikudo fuera


End file.
